REENCUENTRO CON MI VIDA
by lenore4love
Summary: Los superiores de Italia han decidio que solo hay necesidad de una representación humana de su país por tanto Veneciano se convierte en un humano normal perdiendo así todos sus recuerdos como nación. Han pasado 10 años y con ello regresan ciertas memorias
1. Chapter 1

REENCUENTRO CON MI VIDA

Capitulo 1

Italia Veneciano colgó el teléfono con un gesto de cansancio en su rostro. Acababa de recibir una llamada de su superior, le había dicho que tenía que ir a su oficina al medio día, así que algo resignado a tener que cancelar sus planes con Alemania la nación fue a su habitación para arreglarse.

-Ve~ es domingo y tengo que trabajar, no es justo a mi hermano no lo han llamado también- se quejaba mientras terminaba de arreglar la corbata de su traje, dio un suspiro ya que de verdad tenía mucha pereza de ir hasta la oficina de su jefe y hablar de trabajo ¿Qué era tan importante para que tuviera que interrumpir su día de asueto?

Aun con todas sus quejas llamó a Alemania disculpándose por cancelar su tarde de futbol, aunque el alemán solo le dijo que sus deberes como nación eran más importantes que una tarde de soccer.

Italia llegó a la oficina de su jefe con quince minutos de retraso.

-buenas tardes- saludó el castaño con su radiante sonrisa

-buenas tardes Italia. Por favor toma asiento- le pidió su superior; el país pudo notar el gesto serio de su jefe, de hecho parecía más serio de lo normal, pero restándole importancia hizo caso y se sentó.

El presidente fijó sus ojos en los del castaño y rápidamente los desvió, se removió en su asiento y entrelazó sus manos y luego las separó para terminar tomando una pluma dándole vueltas entre sus dedos, golpeando el escritorio con ella y entre otras cosas que delataban su ansiedad,

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Italia dándose cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba el hombre que dio un respingo en su silla

-claro- dijo de manera exagerada, sin embargo segundos después inhaló profundo, dejó salir el aire por segunda vez clavó la mirada en Italia, esta vez la sostuvo –No Italia, no estoy bien… hay algo muy importante que debo decirte-

La nación ladeó la cabeza esperando las palabras del político que intentó mantenerse firme.

-verás Italia… este tema se ha tratado por varios años, incluso antes de que yo fuera presidente, aunque no hemos podido llegar a una conclusión por eso hemos decidido hacerte saber de este asunto en especial para que seas tú quien decida- comenzó a decir su jefe confundiendo un poco a la nación que no dijo nada así que el otro hombre prosiguió tras aclararse la garganta como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas.

-desde el momento en que Italia se convirtió en un solo país, es decir, tras la Unificación Italiana… muchos gobernantes han cotizado la idea de que solo hay necesidad de una representación humana de nuestra nación… es decir que solo puede haber un Italia con forma humana- el presidente hizo una pausa examinando el semblante del castaño, que como raras veces, abrió los ojos los cuales en ese momento parecían aterrados. Su presidente no estaba hablando en serio ¿verdad?

-Aun ahora hay muchos que piensan que es inútil e incluso peligroso el hecho de que haya dos de ustedes…-

-Entonces ¿Por qué no está Romano aquí? ¿Porqué me llamaron solo a mi?- preguntó Italia interrumpiendo a sus superior que bajó la mirada temiendo enfrentar al país

-eso se debe a que… pues… pensamos que Romano es el más apto para seguir siendo una nación- declaró finalmente el presidente.

De pronto todo alrededor de Italia se ensordeció, en cuestión de segundos el aire abandonó sus pulmones, un vacio se formo en sus entrañas y subió hasta su garganta devorando su voz; literalmente se había quedado sin habla, abrió la boca pero ningún sonido escapó, lo intentó de nuevo pero antes de de emitir algún ruido sintió las lagrimas que se habían formado sin darse cuenta ya empezaban a escurrir por sus mejillas y labios, percibió el sabor salado de las gotitas, el pecho le dolía como si estuvieran poniendo una gran presión sobre él, como si en cualquier momento fuera a ser aplastado por esa fuerza invisible que se posaba sobre su cuerpo. De un momento a otro todo le parecía un sueño, pero el dolor que estaba sintiendo le decía a gritos que no lo era… era real.

-Eso… eso quieres decir… ¿Qué voy a morir?- su voz se había escuchado terriblemente forzada, parecía que le había exigido a su cuerpo la capacidad de hablar y esto le había costado tanto que el solo hecho de formular la pregunta lo hizo encorvarse exhausto… asustado…

-¡Claro que no!- dijo su jefe alterado negando con sus manos. Se levantó de su gigantesca silla de cuero y caminó hasta el castaño, le puso una mano en el hombro queriendo parecer paternal y le regaló la mirada más dulce que su hipócrita rostro podía poner –si dejas de ser una nación tendrás la oportunidad de convertirte en un humano común y corriente, aunque eso implica que envejecerás más rápido y morirás algún día, pero podrás llevar una vida normal- le explicó haciendo sonar aquello como la mejor de sus opciones, casi se había escuchado convincente

-Normal- repitió Italia en un hilo de voz analizando cada sílaba, letra y significado de aquella palabra.

Llevar una vida normal, se escuchaba tan raro, siempre pensó que su vida como nación había sido común sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así, la vida de una nación no era normal en ningún sentido.

A diferencia de los humanos los países crecían y se desarrollaban con lentitud, sentían en carne viva guerras, invasiones, epidemias y crisis. Dependían de sus superiores y de su pueblo, veían el paso de los siglos y las generaciones como si fuera la rutina de todos los días...y ahora le decían que podía renunciar a la carga de ser un país, de tener que ver por sus habitantes en todo momento; si se convertía en una persona normal podría disfrutar tranquilamente sin miedo a ser invadido o pertenecer a alguna otra nación, ya no temería ser herido y sin derecho a morir, podría enamorarse como la gente que lo rodeaba ya que como país un amor cien por ciento honesto no existía, siempre había intereses o rencillas políticas de por medio.

Entonces… si tenía todos esos beneficios puestos en una bandeja de plata ¿Por qué se negaba a ellos? ¡Las guerras daban miedo, ver morir a varias personas a lo largo de los años era doloroso y el trabajo de mantenerse firme por tu pueblo era agotador! Aun con eso, con toda esa pesada labor confiada a él ¡no quería renunciar!

Italia soltó un sollozo al pensar en ello y las lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza a medida que sus quejidos se hacían más sonoros

-Espera Italia… como te había dicho hace un momento, te digo esto porque eres tú quien va a tomar la decisión- dijo el presidente intentando tranquilizarlo pero antes de que Italia pudiera decirle a gritos que no quería dejar de ser un país el hombre se le adelantó tomándole ambas manos entre las suyas

-solo ten en cuenta que esto es por el bien de tu casa… mejor dicho, de todos los italianos. Si haces esto ten por seguro que estarás haciéndole un bien mayor a todas las personas que están a tu cuidado- le dijo con ojos suplicantes y apretando sus manos como si con ello quisiera contagiarle las necesidades de los habitantes.

Italia guardó silencio y asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y casi arrastrando los pies caminó hasta la puerta, se despidió en un susurro y emprendió el camino.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta con desgana y en la sala vio a Romano que recostado en el sillón veía la televisión. El estomago de Italia se revolvió al recordar la conversación con su jefe y sin saber por qué sintió unas terribles ganas de abrazar a su gemelo pero se reprimió sabiendo que este se enfadaría.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado?- le preguntó de mala gana el mayor sin siquiera mirarlo

-na… nada…- respondió Italia dejando su saco en el perchero y sentándose en el sofá que estaba frente al otro donde Romano seguía viendo algún aburrido documental.

Italia se sacó los zapatos y subió los pies al sillón abrazando sus piernas, recargó su barbilla en sus rodillas y clavó sus ojos en su hermano.

Ah… como le gustaría poder llevar una relación más estrecha con él. Romano era muy frío, apenas si le hablaba y cuando lo hacía era para regañarlo o insultarlo, a veces Italia tenía la sospecha de que su mellizo lo odiaba… tal vez si se convertía en un humano su hermano estaría más tranquilo y sería más feliz.

-oye idiota, si sigues mirándome con esos ojos de borrego moribundo te voy a golpear- le dijo de pronto el mayor que lo veía con el seño fruncido.

-perdóname- se disculpó el menor con una sonrisa apenada limpiándose unas microscópicas lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos, pero al hacerlo más lágrimas empezaron a escaparse, tantas que no podía limpiarlas todas pues salían unas tras otras.

-¿Y ahora por qué lloras? Pareces una niñita lloriqueando por todo- le recriminó de nuevo la parte Sur sin moverse de su lugar.

-lo siento- se disculpó de nuevo Italia respirando profundo para tranquilizarse.

Tras haber detenido su llanto y limpiado bien su cara se atrevió a hablar.

-hermanito…- llamó a lo que Romano aun con el seño fruncido volteó a verlo -¿A ti te gusta ser una nación?- preguntó Veneciano mirando a todos lados menos a su consanguíneo el cual arqueó una ceja.

-no hagas preguntas estúpidas- le contestó Romano retomando la atención a la televisión.

-no es una pregunta estúpida- dijo con firmeza el menor haciendo que su hermano volviera a verlo al parecer enfadado ya que Veneciano nunca lo contradecía –Hoy nuestro jefe me llamó y me dijo que no necesitan dos Italia, así que me dio la oportunidad de renunciar a ser una nación y convertirme en humano, uno normal… ¿Te imaginas? Ya no tendría que ir a esas aburridas reuniones, podría ser un artista, un pintor tal vez, me podría conseguir una linda novia y casarme… aunque sería extraño porque todos me llamarían Feliciano no Italia, incluso tú dejarías de decirme Veneciano- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse a medida que seguía hablando y sus labios que se forzaban a sonreír temblaban a causa del nudo en su garganta –se sentiría tan raro que todos dejaran de decirme Italia…- las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de nuevo pero de pronto sintió como unas manos lo tomaban de los brazos con mucha fuerza, Veneciano alzó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos chocolate de Romano que parecían muy asustados

-no- eso fue lo único que Romano dijo a la vez que ponía más fuerza en su agarre al punto en que comenzó a lastimar a su mellizo el cual ignoró el dolor.

-pero…- iba a replicar Veneciano

-¡No! ¡no! ¡no! ¡yo no puedo solo!- le gritó alzando demasiado la voz y sin soltarlo

-eso no es cierto, yo sé que aunque no lo parece eres muy responsable, por eso…-

-¡ya te dije que no!- volvió a gritarle Romano

-Es lo mejor para nuestro pueblo, eso dijo nuestro jefe- se excusó Italia rogando mentalmente para que su hermano no pusiera esa cara adolorida.

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que diga ese anciano! ¡No te vas a convertir en un humano inútil, no ahora que ya estamos juntos!- gritó finalmente.

Italia se paralizó a la vez que sentía como las manos del mayor temblaban y unas lágrimas rebeldes escapaban de los ojos de Romano.

-¡Después de tanto tiempo separados por fin estamos juntos y ahora te quieres largar para vivir como un jodido mortal!- volvió a alzar la voz zarandeando a su gemelo que no creía lo que escuchaba y veía pero su ensoñación fue interrumpida por un repentino jalón.

Romano lo acercó de manera brusca clavándole sus llorosos ojos marrón que ahora tenían una mirada asesina en ellos.

-si te atreves a renunciar a ser una nación nunca te lo voy a perdonar ¿Me escuchas? Ni aunque pasen cien años, ni aunque te mueras, no te perdonaré- le amenazó soltándolo mientras que con su brazo se limpiaba la cara –y si le cuentas a alguien de esto te voy a golpear tan duro que vas a quedar irreconocible- con esto dicho subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto.

Mientras tanto Italia se quedó en su mismo sitio, más confundido que antes y sobre todo con mucho miedo.

Lo que restó de la tarde se la pasó en el mismo sitio sentado en el sillón mirando a la nada, Romano no había salido de su habitación en todo ese rato.

-por el bien de mi pueblo- se dijo a sí mismo Italia recordando las palabras de su superior. Se puso las manos frente a sus ojos – el único propósito de una nación es proteger a su gente, esa es la razón de nuestra existencia- seguía diciéndose a pesar de que en ese momento lo único que quería era refutar ese argumento. Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas abrazándose a si mismo comenzando a empapar sus rodillas con las lagrimas que salían otra vez ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Por qué nadie se lo decía? Aunque tal vez la respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos y solo se estaba negando a verla.

Con esto la noche llegó, sin darse cuenta cayó rendido ante el sueño aun en el sillón pero ni aun en medio de sus sueños las preguntas desaparecían.

Era una nación y como tal tenía que hacer sacrificios; un país no tenía derecho a pensar en si mismo solo en su gente, en su casa; la personificación de una patria no podía darse el lujo de considerar sus sentimientos y deseos solo vivía por el bien de su pueblo, así de fácil, sencillo y cruel.

La mañana siguiente llegó, Romano no le dirigió la palabra a Veneciano aunque Veneciano tampoco hizo algún esfuerzo para llamar la atención del mayor, quería que Romano comenzara a acostumbrarse a su ausencia… la decisión estaba tomada.

Al medio día la parte Sur volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto, otra vez sin decir nada. Veneciano estaba en su melancólico estado de ánimo caminando de un lado a otro de la casa tratando de grabarse cada detalle del que había llamado "hogar" todo ese tiempo. En eso estaba cuando el teléfono lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, arrastrando los pies y sin ánimos de hablar contestó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?- apenas si su voz fue audible

-¿Italia eres tú?- preguntó Alemania desde el otro lado e Italia sintió el impulso de colgar en el acto, lo que menos quería era enfrentarse a Alemania ¿Qué le diría él con respecto a su recién tomada decisión?

-s… si, soy yo, que raro que me llames a casa- dijo Italia luchando contra sí mismo para no derrumbarse ahí

-lamento molestarte y espero Romano no se enoje, solo llamo para… eh… pues- de un momento a otro el alemán sonaba nervioso –como ayer no pudimos vernos… me preguntaba si podríamos encontrarnos la siguiente semana ¡también le avisé a Japón! Así que no seremos solo nosotros dos- dijo de manera atropellada, seguro que en ese momento su cara estaba roja.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que Italia contestara

-¿Aun estás ahí?- preguntó Alemania algo extrañado de no recibir una de las eufóricas respuestas del otro.

-si… aun estoy aquí- respondió el italiano queriéndose convencer de esas palabras, sabiendo que dentro de poco dejaría de existir en el mismo mundo que sus seres más queridos

-¿te sientes mal? Te escuchas algo desanimado. Preguntó el ojiazul a lo que el castaño tan solo apretó el cable del teléfono forzándose a no soltarse en llanto

-lo que pasa es que anoche tuve una horrible pesadilla y siento como si aun no hubiera despertado- mintió la parte norte recargando la espalda en la pared y dejándose caer en el piso hasta quedar sentado

-no te preocupes, solo fue un sueño- trató de consolarte Alemania.

-es verdad, supongo que tienes razón- ojalá todo fuera así de fácil.

-Entonces ¿nos veremos la siguiente semana?- preguntó de nuevo el germano a lo que Italia sonrió de manera nostálgica

-me encantaría- y claro que le encantaría hacerlo… lástima que no podría.

-está bien, hasta luego y descansa- dijo el alemán

-_Ciao _Alemania- se despidió de más de una manera el italiano esperando a que el otro colgara.

Al otro lado del teléfono solo se escuchaba un "biip biip" indicando que Alemania ya había colgado, Italia dejó que el teléfono resbalara en sus manos y cayera al piso, aun sentado en el suelo repitió

-_Ciao Germania… ciao fratello-_

Dos días después todas las naciones fueron informadas: A partir de ese momento solo existiría una Italia.

Todos se quedaron helados, sin habla, buscaron con la mirada a Romano que no se encontraba ahí. Los superiores de Italia prohibieron hacer preguntas acerca del paradero de la parte Norte, solo se limitarón a decir que ahora era una persona o humano normal, sin ninguna relación con ellos y por lo tanto se abstuvieran de saber más.

El silencio perduro por horas, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de todos que tenían un lío en sus cabezas, aquello parecía tan irreal.

Cuando se dio por terminada la junta Alemania, Japón, España y Francia fueron directo a casa de Romano, literalmente tuvieron que patear la puerta para entrar, subieron a la habitación de los hermanos encontrando al sureño tirado en la cama, recostado de lado con uno de sus brazos colgando en la cama, sus ojos entreabiertos miraban a la nada.

-¡Romano! ¿¡Qué diablos significa eso de que Italia ya no es una nación!- España le exigió una respuesta pero Romano ni se inmutó, parecía que no lo había escuchado o siquiera percatado de su presencia.

-¡contesta!- le ordenó jalándolo del brazo con tanta fuerza que lo levantó de la cama pero una vez más el italiano no cambió su expresión ausente

-¿Qué le pasó a Italia?- fue el turno de Alemania que con la voz quebrada tomó por el cuello de la camisa a Romano que dejó que el germano sostuviera todo su peso.

-mi cuerpo se siente pesado- dijo Romano ignorando por completo las preguntas de los otros dos -¿Así se siente ser una nación completa?- dijo con la mirada perdida y la voz apagada lo que hizo que España y Alemania explotaran en cólera.

-¿¡porque permitiste eso! ¡¿Qué acaso no es tú hermano? ¡¿De verdad lo odias tanto como para dejarlo hacer eso?- le espetaba Alemania fuera de sí

-Alemania-san tranquilícese- trató de calmarlo Japón pero solo fue alejado de un empujón por el germano.

-Romano, yo pensaba que a pesar de tu actitud te preocupabas por Italia pero…-

-¡Oigan ustedes dos!- les llamó Francia –dejen de decir tonterías, no son los únicos que se sienten mal- y con la mirada señaló los puños de Romano que estaban cerrados con tanta fuerza que las palmas de sus manos estaban sangrando a pesar de que su rostro no expresaba nada.

Y con ello diez dolorosos años comenzaron a pasar…

/

**Ufff… primer capítulo, con dedicatoria especial a: Selene Tonks Tapia y Sakura Haruhi Otonashi por haberme apoyado desde antes de publicar este fic (Cuando se tienen complejos de inferioridad el anime sirve muchísimo XD)**

**Espero les haya gustado y que hayan terminado con una caja de pañuelos desechables a su lado, por lo triste del capítulo no porque haya estado horroroso ja ja ja **


	2. Chapter 2

REENCUENTRO CON MI VIDA

Capitulo 2

_-¿Hoy hice un bien trabajo? Defendí mi casa con todas mis fuerzas ve~ - _alguien decía mientras estaba sentado en el pasto y otra persona amarraba las agujetas de sus botas.

_-claro que si, aunque la próxima vez llámame en seguida, puede ser muy peligroso- _le respondía la persona que ataba sus cordones, no podía ver su cara pero si sus manos grandes y fuertes enguantadas en cuero negro.

_-Pero quiero que estés orgulloso de mi- _decía aun de buen humor y sonriendo alegremente

_-aun así no tienes porque esforzarte tanto… no quiero que salgas lastimado- _decía su interlocutor algo avergonzado terminando de amarrar las agujetas.

_-no me pasará nada porque siempre estás conmigo- _¿Quién? ¿Quién siempre estaba con él? Su cara, quería ver su cara… pero antes de poder hacerlo Feliciano Vargas despertó.

El castaño de ojos almendrados despertó con un sentimiento de nostalgia en el pecho, se llevó una mano para frotarse los ojos y quitarse el sueño pero al hacerlo notó sus pestañas húmedas

-¿Lagrimas?- dio un suspiro limpiándose las gotas saladas, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba llorando, a eso no se le podía llamar pesadilla aunque a decir verdad no era la primera vez que despertaba con rastros de haber llorado.

Desde hacía algunos años tenía sueños raros y siempre despertaba con una sensación de melancolía, a veces pensaba que sus sueños no eran normales, eran demasiado vívidos… como recuerdos…

Sin darle más vueltas a algo que ya se había convertido en rutina Feliciano miró su reloj, eran apenas las cinco de la mañana de un sábado

-ve~ aun es muy temprano- se dijo subiendo las cobijas hasta su barbilla, en dos horas tenía que ir al aeropuerto a recoger a un colega del trabajo que regresaba de Estados Unidos.

Feliciano Vargas era un joven adulto de 29 años, aunque nadie nunca lo creía gracias a su apariencia juvenil y casi aniñada que daba la impresión de ser muchísimo más joven, además de que tenía una actitud sumamente infantil que no cuadraba para nada con su edad pero que le ayudaba en su trabajo como profesor de arte en una universidad pública en Venecia pues se le facilitaba llevarse bien con sus alumnos.

El italiano era una persona alegre y muy optimista a pesar de no tener recuerdos acerca de su infancia, adolescencia y parte de su adultez, tan solo sabía que diez años antes despertó en un hospital y unos hombres le dijeron que había tenido un accidente automovilístico.

Según los hombres Feliciano era huérfano, criado toda su vida en un orfanato, no le dieron detalles y por alguna extraña razón él tampoco quiso saberlos, solo siguió con la que supuso era su vida normal.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo optó por levantarse y desayunar un enorme plato de pasta ya que eso siempre lo animaba, media hora más tarde recibió un mensaje de texto de su amigo informándole que pronto llegaría a tierra así que apresurado nuestro protagonista tomó sus cosas y salió de casa.

Llegó al aeropuerto tratando de no perderse entre el montón de gente que hablaba diferentes idiomas o sencillamente insultaban y conversaban en italiano. Por fin tomó asiento en la sala de espera, seguro su amigo lo vería ahí así que para matar el tiempo sacó su cuaderno de dibujo y comenzó a dibujar.

Al mismo tiempo cierto héroe iba discutiendo por teléfono celular

-ya te dije que llegaré a tiempo Iggy, no todos tenemos un trastorno obsesivo por la puntualidad como una que otra isla europea que conozco- decía Estados Unidos de América alejando el teléfono de su oreja escuchando los gritos y reclamos del ingles que le reprochaba por su insulto.

-yo también te quiero Iggy- se burló el americano riendo de manera traviesa cortando la llamada y guardándose el celular en la bolsa del pantalón dejando a Inglaterra con la palabra en la boca.

El rubio iba por el aeropuerto jalando su maleta con ruedas y silbando tranquilamente pensando que después de la reunión de esa mañana invitaría a Iggy a comer para que se le pasara el coraje. Su mente iba planeando una romántica comida hasta que alguien captó su atención, mejor dicho un rizo travieso fue lo que llamó su atención.

Feliciano seguía concentrado en su dibujo, difuminaba los colores con su dedo anular dándole uno que otro retoque a su pequeña obra cuando escuchó a alguien a su lado.

-Hello!- le saludó un tipo rubio, ojo azules, lentes y una gran sonrisa, por un momento recordaba a esos actores de películas de vaqueros que siempre sonreían con una dentadura perfecta.

El castaño volteó a ambos lados y también detrás de él ¿Lo estaba saludando a él?

-Italy!- dijo el desconocido sin borrar su mueca feliz

-Eh… si… estamos en Italia- intentó decir Feliciano en su pésimo inglés notando como la expresión alegre del rubio se desvanecía dando lugar a un gesto de desilusión.

-mmmmmmmm… no me refería a eso…- dijo el tipo mirándolo unos momentos más, realmente parecía defraudado pero se fue tan rápido como llegó, volteando de vez en cuando aun pareciendo desilusionado.

-Ve~ los americanos son personas muy raras…- pensó en voz alta Feliciano

-¿Quién era ese?- preguntó entonces otra voz, la de su amigo que acababa de llegar sin que Feliciano se diera cuenta.

-_¡Benbennuto!- _le saludó animado Feliciano dándole un gran abrazo a su amigo que solo se había ido por dos semanas a una conferencia –ah, ese tipo… no lo sé solo me saludó… aunque… tengo la sensación de haberlo visto en otro lado- comentó el italiano poniéndose una mano bajo la barbilla tratando de recordar ese rostro tan familiar.

-tal vez lo viste un día por la calle, supongo que es difícil olvidarlo usando ropa tan anticuada ¿De qué museo habrá sacado esa chamarra?- criticó su amigo viendo mejor al rubio que ya iba lejos

-Es una chaqueta de aviador, solían usarla los pilotos norteamericanos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial- recitó Feliciano viendo el número cincuenta grabado en la espalda de la prenda

El italiano solía dar datos históricos de alguna cosa, lugar o persona sin que nadie se lo pidiera, casi lo hacía por impulso, pero lo más raro era que nunca había estudiado historia… excepto cuando iba a la escuela pero aun así sus conocimientos eran casi idénticos a los de los libros y a veces parecía superarlos, como si él mismo hubiera vivido todo eso, aunque era imposible ¿verdad?

-Hey Feliciano, no tienes porque presumirme tus conocimientos de historia- le bromeó su amigo revolviéndole el cabello con cariño –mejor ayúdame con mis maletas, tengo unas ganas terribles de una pizza-

Feliciano rió y asintió con la cabeza y antes de ir a ayudar a su amigo guardó su recién terminado dibujo: Una imagen de dos niños en medio de un campo de flores, el niño vestía de negro y la niña un vestido de sirvienta, el muchachito tomaba la mano de la niña, el dibujo se había quedado sin título y los rostros en blanco.

Unas horas después y en otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí Italia Romano iba discutiendo con España mientras ambos entraban a un enorme edificio donde se llevaría a cabo otra tediosa reunión.

-¡ya te dije que no te puedes quedar mi casa!- le gritaba Romano al hispano que se empeñaba en poner una cara de cachorrito para convencer al otro

-¿Por qué no? Tú siempre te quedas en la mía cuando vas de visita, anda, anda anda, Romanoooooo- le rogaba España abrazándose al castaño que gruñía enfadado tratando de quitárselo de encima

-¡quédate en un maldito hotel como harán todos los demás! Además solo vine a Venecia para la maldita junta, me regreso a Nápoles terminando esta mierda ¿Para qué nos hacen juntarnos? Nunca llegamos a nada de todos modos…- refunfuñaba Romano caminando hasta la sala de juntas asignada.

Entró a la sala y murmuró un saludo que apenas si fue audible entre los insultos y reclamos que ya se hacían presentes.

Llevaban dos horas y media tratando de resolver el asunto de la crisis económica en casa de Grecia, el mencionado se había aburrido de escuchar indirectas acerca de que en vez de dormir debería estar pagando todo el dinero que le habían prestado así que decidió dormirse mientras que los demás se desvivían en echarse la culpa mutuamente aunque ni siquiera se tratara de su propia casa.

-¡Ya cállense! Todos guarden silencio y levanten la mano el que quiera hablar- les ordenó el rubio alemán cansado de escuchar un montón de tonterías sin relevancia, fue entonces que Estados Unidos levantó la mano

-¿alguien más que quiera hablar?- preguntó el germano evitando darle la palabra al americano que estiró aun mas su brazo -¿Seguros?- Volvió a intentar viendo que América casi se levantaba de su asiento.

-Está bien, Estados Unidos… puedes hablar- dijo resignado Alemania a lo que el rubio sonrió como siempre

-El héroe propone que continuemos mañana con esto, no hay problema ¿o sí?- dijo el autonombrado héroe

-hasta que el cerdo capitalista dijo algo inteligente, sigamos mañana, de todas maneras todos nos quedaremos en casa de Romano unos días más- coincidió Rusia ganándose una mirada de enfado de América por el insulto aunque decidió ignorarlo. Todos asintieron con la cabeza aliviados de por fin dejar de lado ese circo al que solían llamar "reunión"

-oigan, hablando de Romano- dijo el estadounidense antes de que los demás se levantarán de sus asientos, el italiano lo miró, como siempre, con fastidio –Hoy vi a Italia en el aeropuerto-comentó acordándose del castaño.

Dicho esto toda la sala se llenó de un muy incomodo silencio, todos comenzaron a mirar de reojo a Romano que fingió no haber escuchado

-Al parecer es verdad eso de que perdió todos sus recuerdos, lo saludé pero no me reconoció- siguió contando ignorando por completo el ambiente tan tenso que se había formado

-A… América, no creo que debas hablar de eso ahora- le dijo por lo bajo Inglaterra sintiendo la pesadez de aquella incomoda atmosfera

-¿Por qué no? Seguro Alemania y Romano se preguntan cómo ha estado Ita-chan- se agregó España haciendo que todos los presentes se hundieran en sus asientos al ver el gesto de molestia de Romano y Alemania los cuales parecieron fruncir el seño y torcer la boca al mismo tiempo

-_Espagne mon ami, _dudo mucho que ellos quieran saber eso, mejor cambiemos de tema ¿si?- Francia trató de desviar la conversación.

-pero han pasado diez años ¿Cómo no van a querer saber algo de su amigo y hermano?- insistió España poniendo el dedo en la yaga mientras que Estados Unidos coincidía con él. En ese momento todos querían estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí, sobre todo cuando Romano se levantó repentinamente

-yo no tengo ningún hermano así que deja de decir estupideces- terminando de decir aquello salió de la sala y solo se escuchó el golpe al cerrarse la puerta.

Una vez mas todos se miraron entre ellos esperando que alguien rompiera el huelo al mismo tiempo que Francia e Inglaterra les daban un pellizco en el brazo a España y América respectivamente como reprimenda por no saber cuando era necesario mantenerse callados, fue entonces que Alemania se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los presentes.

-seguiremos mañana, pueden retirarse- les ordenó a todos que respiraron aliviados por poder escapar de aquella situación y uno a un fueron saliendo mientras murmuraban uno que otro chisme con respecto a lo que acababa de pasar.

Alemania se quedó en su lugar y Japón esperó a que todos salieran.

-diez años… han pasado tan rápido- comentó Japón caminando a la ventana recordando la alegre sonrisa de Italia, casi podía escucharlo llamándolo.

-A mi me han parecido una eternidad- murmuró Alemania cerrando los ojos tratando de ignorar el torrente de recuerdos que de pronto se cernía sobre él.

Por otro lado Romano estaba en el pequeño bar de aquel edificio, tomaba una copa de vino tinto para intentar quitarse el amargo sabor de boca que le habían dejado los comentarios del bastardo y el yankee 

-no bebas, todavía es de día- le dijo de pronto España arrebatándole la copa y poniéndole un tomate en la mano

-¿Y eso qué?- dijo malhumorado el italiano dándole una agresiva mordida al tomate

-aun es temprano para que te emborraches- dijo el español acabándose de un trago el vino a lo que Romano solo rodó los ojos

-oye Roma ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó el hispano sentándose a un lado del castaño dejando la copa en la barra

-tengo muchas cosas- contestó Romano dándole otra mordida al tomate restándole importancia al asunto

-je je je supongo que sí, pero hoy pareces diferente ¿Tal vez es algo relacionado con Ita-chan?- trató de adivinar España; Romano le dio una última mordida al tomate, se lamió los restos que quedaban en sus dedos y miró fijamente a España que le sonreía como de costumbre.

-España, creo que es hora de que te quede clara una cosa- dijo Romano a lo que el hispano lo miró dudoso

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el ojiverde

-que yo soy la única Italia y nadie más, así que deja de mencionar a ese tal Ita-chan- le ordenó de manera firme. La sonrisa de España se desvaneció y se entristeció… no podía creer que Romano fuera una persona tan fría… o tal vez España no se daba cuenta de que tras la frialdad se escondía el dolor…

Esa misma tarde Feliciano se dedicaba a pasarla bien con sus amigos, todos se habían reunido en su casa para darle la bienvenida al colega que recién acababa de llegar de Estados Unidos. Como era costumbre de Feliciano este preparó pasta para todo un ejército además de comprar mucho gelato y otro tipo de platillos.

Todos comieron, bromearon y algunos se quejaron del trabajo, sus alumnos irrespetuosos y otros compañeros, Feliciano solo los escuchaba alegre, le divertía estar entre tantas personas… siempre le gustaba rodearse de gente ruidosa y animada.

A las seis de la tarde todos se retiraron… obviamente nadie se dignó a ayudar a recoger y limpiar la casa y bueno… Feliciano no se iba a molestar en hacerlo

-mmmmmmmm… haré la limpieza mañana- y con una risilla traviesa fue hasta su sillón para tomar una merecida siesta.

Comenzó a soñar, de nuevo aquellos sueños que parecían recuerdos de tiempos lejanos pero tan vívidos como su hubieran sido ayer. Sueños que trataban de él con otras personas que no conocía pero extrañaba… esa clase de sueños que a veces dolían.

Estaba en un reducido lugar obscuro ¿Un armario? Apenas si podía moverse, había alguien más con él.

_-no te preocupes, no podrán encontrarnos-_ le decía su acompañante, era un niño que lo abrazaba contra su pecho. Feliciano tenía su rostro pegado al cuerpo del niño, podía escuchar a la perfección los latidos asustados de su acompañante, ambos tenían miedo ¿A qué le temían? Mejor dicho ¿A quién?

Se escuchaban pasos desde afuera del pequeño armario donde estaban escondidos

-_shhhh-_ le susurró el niño al oído rodeándolo con sus bracitos temblorosos, Feliciano quería levantar la vista para ver a esa otra persona pero no podía, el abrazo era demasiado fuerte.

Las pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y los nervios le devoraban el estomago.

El castaño sintió como su corazón se detenía por un instante cuando alguien abrió la puerta de su escondite, entrecerró sus ojos gracias a la repentina luz del exterior que lo cegó momentáneamente.

_-así que aquí estaban- _dijo una tercera persona, la voz de un adolescente que era quien había abierto la puerta.

Feliciano distinguió las ropas tan antiguas que el extraño lucía, parecían ser pantalones de lana, una gabardina azul de terciopelo, chaleco con una pañoleta de encaje, bordados en oro y brocados además de una imponente espada con empuñadura de oro y diamantes que lucía en su cintura. Feliciano alzó la vista, pudo divisar una parte del rostro de la persona: tenía un lunar bajo el labio, cabello corto y castaño del que sobresalía un mechón desobediente sin embargo la sombra provocada por el sol no le dejaba ver sus ojos o el resto de su cara haciéndole imposible el reconocerlo.

Sintió de pronto mucho miedo y como la persona que se ocultaba con él ponía más fuerza al abrazo.

_-tú vienes conmigo-_ declaró el desconocido jalándolo del cuello de su atuendo blanco

_-¡no!-_ gritaba el pequeño Feliciano aferrándose a la mano del otro niño del que solo distinguió un traje similar al suyo: un largo blusón blanco con un sombreo a juego y un crucifijo

_-no te lo lleves-_ gritó el chiquillo al que tampoco podía verle la cara

_-¡no me quiero ir!-_ imploró Feliciano… _No dejes que me lleven… no me sueltes…_

Cuando despertó vio su mano estirada hacía el techo de su sala y las lágrimas se desbordaban por el rabillo de sus ojos, su respiración estaba acelerada y aun quedaban restos del miedo que había sentido en el sueño. Bajó su mano y cerró sus ojos un momento abrazándose al cojín que había usado como almohada, a veces deseaba con desesperación una respuesta a todas las preguntas que surgían de noche.

El italiano soltó un leve quejido al sentir un dolor punzante atacando su cabeza, se incorporó en el sillón limpiándose las lagrimas con el brazo, miró por su ventana, ya era de noche y las luces de la ciudad iluminaban las calles; tal vez iría a dar un paseo para calmar el dolor de cabeza y despejarse un poco, así que haciendo caso omiso otra vez del desorden en su casa, salió.

Mientras tanto Alemania estaba en la habitación de su hotel terminando de revisar algunos documentos, solo así podía hacer más soportable el hecho de estar ahí, en la casa de Italia. No quería salir porque en cada esquina había un recuerdo del castaño, a veces ni siquiera se le antojaba comer… sin darse cuenta había pasado de amar esa ciudad a odiarla por completo.

Algo cansado aventó los documentos a la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de su cama, se masajeo el puente de la nariz intentando relajarse, se quitó la corbata y desabotonó el cuello de su camisa, salió al balcón y dejó que la brisa nocturna lo refrescara, miró al cielo dándose cuenta de que aquella noche las estrellas se veían más claras y brillantes que otras ocasiones.

Si pasara una estrella fugaz seguro Italia pediría algún ridículo deseo, aunque hacia años desde que Alemania había dejado de ver las estrellas y creer en deseos.

Agachó la cabeza mirando a los pocos transeúntes regresando a casa después de un largo día de trabajo, todos parecían aburridos, cansados artos de tener que ir y venir de una rutina que se volvía insoportable, solo algunos pocos parecían estar de buen humor, hasta llevaban sonrisas en sus rostros como el joven de cabello castaño y extraño rizo en su cabeza que iba con un ritmo tranquilo tarareando una canción… ¡Esperen!… esa forma de caminar relajada… la figura delgada que casi pedía a gritos ser protegida… aquella mueca bobalicona…

No no no, su mente no podía estarle jugando bromas tan crueles a Alemania… pero era él ¡Era Italia! Ni siquiera necesitaba forzar la vista para reconocerlo.

El germano corrió fuera de su habitación y con la misma rapidez llegó al elevador, apretó el botón tantas veces y con tanta fuerza que casi lo descomponía, se desesperó y optó por usar las escaleras las cuales bajaba a toda velocidad procurando no tropezar.

Las manos le temblaban y le sudaban, podía escuchar el latir de su corazón retumbar contra sus oídos, sentía los músculos de sus piernas tensarse por el repentino ejercicio, el aire le faltaba y comenzaba a jadear buscando una forma de respirar y de tranquilizarse ¡Pero no podía!

Por fin salió del edificio, volteo a ambos lados tratando de encontrar al susodicho decidió correr a la derecha, tenía que alcanzarlo, así tuviera que recorrer todo el país lo encontraría.

Pero eso último no fue necesario ya que tras correr unos cuantos metros dio con él:

Sentado en la orilla de una fuente, con el reflejo del agua en su rostro mirando las estrellas de manera embelesada como siempre había hecho, los mechones de cabello caían de manera juguetona en sus ojos, su rizo se movía de manera graciosa cuando el viento soplaba.

Se veía más maduro, era obvio ahora el tiempo pasaba más rápido para él… pero su mirada aun era inocente, soñadora… la de siempre.

Dios, que alguien lo pellizcara antes de seguir soñando y sus pies continuaran caminando, acercándose a la razón de su insomnio y tristeza

-Italia- probó llamarlo pero a diferencia de diez años atrás el castaño no volteó sonriente tan solo se mantuvo observando el cielo sin estar consciente de que a unos pasos de él estaba una de las personas más importantes de la vida que había olvidado…

/

**¡Lloren conmigo porque Alemania e Italia son puro amor! XDD Oh, no me hagan caso, solo espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo ¡Mil gracias por los reviews y los Story Alert, ¡espero sigan leyendo!**


	3. Chapter 3

REENCUENTRO CON MI VIDA

Capitulo 3

Alemania no pudo evitar que su respiración se acelerara aun más ante la sola visión de Italia frente a él.

Por otra parte Feliciano aun miraba embelesado el cielo estrellado cuando de pronto sintió una mirada sobre él, volteó y soltó un gritito asustado al ver a un imponente hombre rubio de ojos azul claro mirándolo fijamente, seguramente era un extranjero.

-Ve~…- masculló el castaño al notar que el otro hombre no le quitaba los ojos de encima ¡Tenía miedo! Aquel tipo era demasiado intimidante.

-¿pu… puedo sentarme?- preguntó Alemania ¡¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo? ¡Debería estar sofocando a Italia en sus brazos! ¡Decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado! Que su vida no había sido más que una tortuosa rutina desde que dejó de ser una nación… que no había dejado de pensar en él ni una sola noche, que cada amanecer era amargo gracias a su ausencia, que había esperado ese reencuentro durante una insoportable década ¡Que lo haría recordar para nunca más dejarlo ir! Pero sobre todo… debería estarle diciendo lo mucho que lo había querido en un maldito secreto.

-¡no me haga nada!- chilló Feliciano apenas escuchó la voz del Alemán, justo como la primera vez en que se vieron hacía casi 90 años

-no lo haré pero ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?- ¡En serio era idiota! Después de todo ese discurso mental se comportaba como un vil desconocido.

-cla… claro- accedió el castaño moviéndose y dejándole espacio en la orilla de la fuente a Alemania el cual se sentó con los nervios a flor de piel.

El murmullo del agua era lo único que se escuchaba y el germano seguía examinando al italiano que parecía incomodo.

-disculpe… ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?- preguntó entonces Feliciano aun temeroso, el corazón de Alemania dio un salto con un atisbo de esperanza -¡ah, lo siento! Lo digo porque no ha dejado de mirarme, por eso pensé que me conoce, además yo no tengo muchos recuerdos de antes de un accidente que tuve…- comenzó a explicar alterado Feliciano al ver la cara sorprendida del rubio a su lado.

-¿En serio es por eso?- le preguntó ahora Alemania

-¿Eh?- Feliciano no sabía a qué se refería con esa frase

-te digo que si en serio perdiste la memoria a causa de un accidente- repitió el rubio a lo cual el dolor de cabeza del castaño se intensificó repentinamente

-s… si- el castaño contestó dudando de su propia respuesta.

-no pareces muy seguro- Alemania siguió presionando

-Ve~ no le estoy diciendo mentiras- se quejó el de ojos almendrados haciendo pucheros

-eso lo sé pero ellos si te mintieron…- le dijo pasando su mano inconscientemente por la mejilla del otro que se la quitó de encima manera violenta.

_Dolía… el tacto de ese hombre era doloroso._

-no sé de qué me está hablando, y ya es tarde, tengo que irme- dijo asustado Feliciano levantándose, ya no quería estar ahí con esa persona solo hacía que la cabeza le doliera mas.

-¿Y qué hay de las cicatrices en tu cuerpo?- dijo Alemania también levantándose haciendo que el otro se detuviera en seco. Alemania sabía muy bien que una nación siempre cargaba con diferentes heridas y estas dejaban cicatrices por pequeñas e imperceptibles que fueran siempre estaban ahí.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?- preguntó Feliciano… nunca le había dicho a nadie de las marcas que había en su piel las que a pesar de que le dijeron que eran a causa del "accidente" siempre se preguntaba si en realidad era por eso.

-ya te dije que ellos te mintieron. No tuviste un accidente, esas cicatrices son producto de diferentes guerras- le explicó acercándose al castaño a la vez que este retrocedía.

-nunca he estado en una guerra- ¡Que dejara de hablar! Por alguna extraña razón las palabras de esa persona lo hacían sentir mal.

-claro que si, has estado en guerras has vivido tantas cosas ¡recuerda Italia!- le pidió tomándolo de la mano jalándolo hacía él estrechándolo en sus brazos. Oh, su cuerpo era el mismo, pequeño y frágil.

-no sé de qué habla, suélteme- forcejeo Feliciano queriendo separarse del rubio antes de que su cabeza reventara

-no, no te soltaré de nuevo- le susurraba al oído poniendo más fuerza cada vez que el castaño trataba de escapar de su abrazo

-por favor… suélteme- ¿Porqué su voz se estaba quebrando? No tenía miedo, no estaba asustado ante el hecho de que un desconocido lo estuviera abrazando en contra de su voluntad… solo se sentía triste, inmensamente triste.

-Italia- dijo Alemania en voz suave inhalando el aroma del cabello de la ex nación

-¡no me llamo así!- exclamó Feliciano; las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas a la vez que la cabeza le daba fuertes punzadas de dolor.

-sí, ese es tu nombre, Italia, mi Italia- volvió a insistirle el ojiazul pero a cambio solo recibió un par de golpes en el pecho que lo obligaron a soltar al italiano que retrocedió varios pasos negando con la cabeza y aun llorando sin saber la razón.

-¿Italia?-

-¡Que no me llamo así!- le gritó esta vez llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Ya no aguantaba pues el dolor se había vuelto tan intenso que la vista se le estaba nublando.

Alemania se acercó buscando ayudar al castaño

-no me toque- le dijo esta vez von la voz débil pero el germano lo ignoró

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó notando que el italiano estaba pálido

-no…- y fue lo último que dijo antes de caer desmayado.

Alemania logró atraparlo justo a tiempo, lo sacudió un poco esperando que reaccionara pero el otro seguía inconsciente.

-Italia, ¡oye Italia!- le llamaba sin recibir respuesta.

El germano tomó a Feliciano en brazos y aun inconsciente lo llevaba a su hotel pues no tenía ni idea de cuál era el nuevo domicilio de Italia.

Tenía que pensar en algo. Primero que nada tenía que ocultarle a sus superiores el hecho de que había ido en contra de sus órdenes y había hecho contacto con Italia, y segundo y más importante: no dejar que Romano se enterara de ese encuentro.

Llevó a Feliciano en su espalda, la gente que pasaba a su lado se le quedaba viendo raro pero a Alemania no le importaba, había pasado muchos días extrañando aquello, sentir el peso de Italia en su espalda como en los viejos tiempos.

De nuevo volvió al hotel ahora solo había un pequeño detalle ¿¡Cómo haría para entrar y llegar a su habitación sin que nadie lo viera! Era obvio que si alguna otra nación lo descubría llevando a cuestas a Feliciano se armaría un lío tremendo así que trató de poner su cabeza fría aunque aquello le parecía casi imposible al tener el aliento tibio del castaño chocando en su nuca provocando que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

-piensa, piensa…- se decía a sí mismo el germano recordando entonces que Italia no era su único amigo -¡Japón!- exclamó como si este fuera una revelación divina.

Como pudo sacó su celular y marcó al oriental, se puso el teléfono entre el hombro y el oído mientras seguía cargando al italiano.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la siempre educada voz del japonés se escuchara.

-¿Diga?- dijo el moreno

-Japón buenas noches, soy Alemania ¡por favor dime que estás en el hotel!- dijo Alemania demasiado ansioso

-eh… si, estoy en mi habitación ¿Necesita algo?- preguntó Japón en tono preocupado

-si necesito que vigiles a los demás, no dejes que nadie me vea ir a mi cuarto- aquella petición le pareció extraña al pelinegro

-¿Sucedió algo?- le preguntó mas extrañado que preocupado

-te lo explico cuando esté en mi habitación- y Alemania colgó rápidamente, guardó el teléfono y aun con Feliciano en su espalda entró con cautela al edificio. Optó por usar las escaleras pues era más probable que todos usaran el elevador aunque era algo difícil subir hasta el quinto piso con un cuero en su espalda… ¡No! Él era un soldado, eso no era nada comparado con sus entrenamientos diarios.

Por fin el último peldaño de la maldita escalera, volteó a ambos lados del pasillo cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie cerca, bien, Japón había hecho lo que le pidió, así que con cautela fue hasta la puerta de su cuarto la abrió con algo de dificultad, entró y la cerró con el pie, por fin pudo respirar tranquilo. Con mucho cuidado recostó a Feliciano en la cama, lo observó viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba en una respiración acompasada, se sentó en la orilla del colchón, de nuevo pasó su mano por el rostro del castaño y sin poder evitarlo recargó su frente en la del italiano, rozó su nariz con la pequeña y respingada del latino.

Miró a detalle las largas pestañas obscuras de Feliciano, sus labios en ese momento entreabiertos que por momentos se movían como si estuvieran murmurando algo entre sueños.

Alemania puso su mano bajo la barbilla del castaño haciendo que este abriera un poco mas su boca, aun mirándolo acercó más su rostro… sin embargo el celular en su pantalón sonó de pronto acompañado de esa rara vibración logrando que Alemania se sobresaltara (por no decir asustara) y de la sorpresa cayó de la cama, aun en el piso sacó su celular y enfadado contestó.

-¡¿Qué?- espetó a quien fuera él que hubiera interrumpido

-ah, lo siento Alemania-san ¿interrumpí algo?- era Japón que sonaba asustado por el tono de voz del germano que respiró profundo tragándose su frustración, de todos modos ¿Qué diablos estaba a punto de hacer?

-no, perdón Japón… yo… estoy algo alterado- se disculpó sentándose en flor de loto en el piso, recargando su espalda en la base de la cama.

-ya veo ¿Todo salió bien?- le preguntó Japón –estaba preocupado porque todos salieron por unas copas y no sabía si regresarían pronto- explicó el oriental

-que bueno… necesito que vengas rápido- le pidió Alemania.

Pasaron por lo menos cinco minutos antes de que Japón llamara a la habitación del alemán, el rubio abrió un poco la puerta revisando que el oriental estuviera solo, después lo dejó entrar

-¿Qué pasa Alemania-san? ¿Por qué tanto secretismo?- dijo el japonés entrando al cuarto pasando de ver a su rubio amigo al bulto en la cama. El moreno abrió mucho sus ojos y su boca, señaló al muchacho que dormía plácidamente en la cama, después al germano y así sucesivamente.

-¡¿Secuestró a Italia-kun?- dijo tras recuperarse de su shock

-¡no secuestré a nadie! Solo… sucedieron cosas- dijo Alemania avergonzado.

El alemán le explicó a Japón acerca de su encuentro, de cómo Feliciano se había desmayado y de que no podía dejarlo ahí tirado a mitad de la calle. Japón soltó un suspiro al terminar el relato, Alemania se había metido en un grave problema.

-creo que lo mejor será esperar a que despierte, le diremos que todo fue un malentendido y esto quedará entro nosotros- propuso Japón mirando de reojo al castaño que dormía ajeno a toda aquella situación.

-¿y si le decimos la verdad?- también propuso Alemania viendo el gesto incrédulo de Japón –yo sé que si le decimos todo el recordará…-

-¿Para qué?- le interrumpió Japón con su rostro inexpresivo

-para que vuelva a ser una nación, por supuesto- le explicó Alemania

-de nuevo pregunto ¿Para qué?- insistió el oriental

-pues para volver a como era antes, yo sé que Italia no quería renunciar- Alemania casi aprecia suplicante.

-no Alemania-san, Italia-kun tomó la decisión sólo… él escogió el camino que quiso y nosotros no tenemos porque intervenir- le regañó el moreno

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Qué acaso Italia no es tu amigo también?- le recriminó Alemania -¿Por qué esa actitud tan fría?-

-¡no es frialdad!- exclamó Japón alzando la voz lo que sorprendió de sobremanera a Alemania que nunca había escuchado así a Japón por tanto guardó silencio. -Italia-kun… fue el primer amigo que tuve, cuando me enteré que dejaría der ser una nación me sentí traicionado, abandonado, triste… nunca pensé que perder a alguien podía provocar tantas emociones pero aun con ello y a pesar de que él no me recuerde yo todavía lo considero mi amigo es por esa razón que yo apoyaré cualquiera que haya sido su elección… Alemania-san debería hacer lo mismo y no dejarse llevar por su egoísmo- Alemania miró al piso apenado pero no por eso aceptaría tan fácilmente las palabras de Japón.

-Esperemos a que despierte, yo me aseguraré de que nadie venga a o los vea al salir- y dicho esto el japonés salió de ahí.

Feliciano otra vez soñaba, estaba en una casa de estilo oriental, el italiano sentado en el piso frente a una mesa que tenía una gran frazada, había más personas con él… dos para ser exactos; comían mandarinas mientras platicaban, era un ambiente cálido y agradable a pesar de la nieve que se acumulaba afuera, todos reían… un momento divertido que se iba ennegreciendo.

Feliciano intentó removerse entre las cobijas pero alguien tenía aprisionada su mano, abrió sus ojos y miró a ambos lados aun algo adormilado encontrándose con una persona rubia que dormía con la cabeza sobre el brazo apoyado en la cama y el resto de su cuerpo en el piso sujetando con fuerza la mano de Feliciano.

El castaño tardó unos segundos en reconocer a la persona a su lado y no tardó mucho ya que los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron rápidamente lo que provocó que el italiano zafara su mano repentinamente del desconocido que despertó gracias al gesto tan brusco.

Feliciano se arrinconó en una esquina de la cama cuando vio como el rubio se incorporaba.

-ve~ ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó asustado el moreno viendo todo el lugar

-tranquilo, estás en un hotel- explicó Alemania levantándose y tratando de arreglar su ropa y cabello.

-¿Un hotel?- repitió el italiano bajando la mirada a su cuerpo palpándolo todo algo espantado.

-¡no te hice nada, lo juro!- Intentó tranquilizarle el germano poniéndose rojo al darse cuenta de que Feliciano se estaba haciendo ideas raras en la cabeza –te desmayaste ¿recuerdas? Como no sé dónde vives te traje aquí- le explicó aunque al parecer sin muchos resultados ya que Feliciano aun mantenía su gesto asustado.

-s… si, si me acuerdo… entonces creo que es hora de irme, gracias… supongo…- dijo el castaño tomando sus cosas de manera apresurada, intentó ponerse los zapatos mientras se encaminaba a la puerta apoyándose sobre un solo pie pero solo logró perder el equilibrio y tropezar, para su buena suerte Alemania alcanzó a tomarlo de la mano antes de que cayera.

Una punzada de dolor atacó a Feliciano cuando el ojiazul hizo contacto con él así que por reflejo el chico se hizo para atrás evitando al rubio lo que descolocó un poco a la nación.

Italia nunca haría eso… ¿Porqué la persona frente a él lo evitaba? Y fue en ese momento en que Alemania cayó de golpe en la realidad: ese muchacho frente a él ya no era Italia, solo era un habitante más, un humano entre los muchos; su Italia Veneciano ya no estaba ahí.

-perdón- se disculpó Alemania haciendo que Feliciano se sintiera ligeramente culpable pero antes de que el italiano comenzara a decir algo Alemania volvió a hablar –perdóname por esto- e inmediatamente después tomó al castaño de la muñeca y lo aventó a la cama poniéndose sobre él sometiéndolo

-Ve~ ¡no me haga daño!- suplicó Feliciano con lagrimas en sus ojos, estaba aterrado.

-lo siento Italia pero tengo que hacer que recuerdes- le dijo el alemán haciendo presión en sus muñecas

-pero le dije muchas veces que no me llamo…- intento replicar el moreno

-¡cállate!- le gritó el rubio con voz autoritaria haciendo que Feliciano se petrificara del miedo y asintiera muchas veces con la cabeza –no me importa cuántas veces lo niegues tu nombre es Italia Veneciano, eras la parte Norte de este país ¡eras una nación!- le dijo Alemania yendo contra todo: sus superiores, sus compañeros, su amigo e incluso su propia cordura

Feliciano soltó una risita, Alemania sintió como el cuerpo del castaño se relajaba a medida que la risa del otro iba en aumento.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó el germano extrañado aun sin soltarlo.

-es que es muy gracioso ¿Cómo una persona puede ser una nación? Ja ja ja- seguía riendo Feliciano. Alemania frunció el seño molesto.

-si eso crees entonces contéstame: ¿Qué sucedió con el Imperio Romano en el año 476 después de Cristo?-

Feliciano parecía confundido por la pregunta.

-contesta- le ordenó Alemania

-La caída de Imperio Romano… hubo demasiadas invasiones bárbaras…- recitó Feliciano aun sin saber el porqué de la extraña pregunta

-así es, tu abuelo, el Imperio Romano, se hizo demasiado grande, sus superiores se volvieron negligentes y los barbaron tomaron oportunidad de ello. Tú me contaste un día que estuviste presente en una de esas invasiones y viste a tu abuelo pelear, me contaste de cómo él estuvo de pie protegiéndote a pesar de todas las heridas que estaba recibiendo- dijo Alemania y Feliciano sintió como su cabeza comenzaba a doler y un escalofrió le recorría cada extremidad de su cuerpo junto con un frío glacial ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?

-ahora dime ¿Qué sucedió aquí en tu casa entre 1494 y 1559?- le preguntó una vez mas

-la… las Guerras Italianas… Francia, España, el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico e Inglaterra… se peleaban por territorios italianos…- respondió Feliciano escuchando de pronto y muy a lo lejos gritos, sonidos como de metal chocando y suplicas… apenas eran pequeños murmullos que salían de su cabeza… susurros que venían de la nada. El italiano alcanzaba a percibir un ligero olor a tierra mojada… sangre oxidada… el frío seguía extendiéndose sin piedad por su cuerpo y un nudo en la garganta no lo dejaba respirar.

-Al final fue Austria, en ese entonces parte del Sacro Imperio Romano, quien te tomó, viviste en su casa sirviéndole… llevabas una vida tranquila pero no libre sin embargo amabas ese lugar… siempre me decías lo mucho que te gustaba escuchar el piano de Austria- le decía una vez más Alemania suavizando su tono de voz. Feliciano vio a los ojos al rubio, los gritos habían dejado de escucharse en cambio una silueta le venía a la mente… la de una persona bajita que usaba una gran capa negra.

Las lágrimas ya estaban saliendo al sentir un enorme hoyo en su pecho sobre todo al tener aquel par de ojos celestes sobre él… Dios… que nostalgia, que dolor…

-En 1870… ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó por tercera vez el alemán sin soltar a Feliciano, sin doblarse ante sus lagrimas… tenía que hacerlo recordar costase lo que costase

-_Resorgimento…_ o la Unificación Italiana…- contestó en un hilo de voz del castaño tratando de detener el llanto, las muñecas le dolían, el cuerpo entero le dolía, su cabeza parecía a punto de explotarle y el pecho… en el pecho sentía como si le hubieran puesto una gigantesca piedra que en cualquier momento lo aplastaría.

-Si… tú libertad… mi hermano me contó que en ese momento estabas radiante…- comentó Alemania tratando de imaginar la cara sonriente de Italia sin embargo solo veía un rostro lloroso frente a él.

-Ahora dime ¿Qué pasó en 1914?- le insistía el germano tratando de seguir adelante aun sabiendo que estaba lastimando a Italia.

-ya basta por favor…- pidió el Italiano cerrando sus ojos con fuerza evitando ver al alemán que seguía diciéndole que era un país.

-no, responde, qué fue lo que sucedió en 1914, en territorio Italiano, cerca de la frontera, en medio del bosque… no solo fue la Primera Guerra Mundial…- Feliciano seguía con sus ojos fuertemente apretados sollozando de vez en cuando -¡mírame! Dime que esa fue la primera vez que tú y yo nos vimos...- pero antes de poder seguir fue interrumpido por un repentino estruendo, el de la puerta de su habitación siendo abierta.

-¡Hora de levantarse bastardo patatas! Que fastidio, tener que venir a despertarte- se quejaba Romano al cual todos le habían obligado a ir por Alemania pues ya era tarde y había que continuar con la reunión del día anterior, así que el castaño había tenido que ir a pedir la llave del cuarto a la gerencia ya que el rubio no contestaba su teléfono.

Alemania volteó a ver al italiano y sintió como su alma se escapaba de su cuerpo, seguro hasta había palidecido sobre todo cuando vio como Romano descubría a la persona que estaba en la cama.

/

**Si, soy una perra por dejarlo hasta aquí JOJOJOJOJO.**

**¡GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS! En serio que me emociono mucho cada vez que abro mi bandeja de entrada y veo todos sus comentarios y también mil gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Fuente bibliográfica: Wikipedia (Oh si, siempre fiel Wiki… no me culpen, quien sabe donde dejó madre los libros de historia ¬_¬)**


	4. Chapter 4

REENCUENTRO CON MI VIDA

CAPITULO 4

Feliciano abrió con miedo sus ojos al no escuchar ruido alguno, vio que sobre él aun estaba el desconocido sin embargo este miraba con ojos muy abiertos a alguien; el de pupilas almendradas también volteó hacía la misma dirección encontrándose con una persona que tenía un asombroso parecido con él… eran casi gemelos.

Todo siguió en silencio, Alemania esperaba a que su corazón volviera a latir, Feliciano examinaba al otro extraño y Romano…

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- solo eso preguntó tratando de mantener la calma que no tenía

-Romano… antes que nada tranquilízate- le pidió Alemania hablando con cautela soltando a Feliciano lentamente

¡¿Tranquilizarse? ¡¿Cómo coño iba a tranquilizarse teniendo a la razón de todos sus males frente a él, al bastardo que lo abandonó, al traidor que alguna vez llamó "hermano tonto"… al que literalmente fue su otra mitad? Y tanto que había evitado ir a Venecia, a los lugares que "ese tipo" frecuentaba y ahora se lo encontraba frente a frente por mero capricho del bastardo patatas.

Feliciano mientras tanto seguía sin poder despegar su mirada del castaño, podía notar que todas sus facciones eran idénticas a las de él: su boca, nariz, la forma de sus ojos y si no fuera por el color de su cabello e iris serían una copia exacta.

-¿quién eres?- preguntó por inercia Feliciano, el tipo volteó a verlo y casi lo atravesaba con la mirada.

Romano lo vio con ojos iracundos, ofendido por la pregunta se acercó a la ex nación.

-no hagas una tontería- le ordenó Alemania antes de que el otro se acercara más, el italiano lo ignoro y lo empujó quitándolo de encima de Feliciano al cual tomó del brazo con demasiada fuerza obligando a este a levantarse de la cama.

-ouch, duele- se quejó el muchacho intentando quitarse la mano de Romano que solo lo jaló forzándolo a caminar evitando mirarlo para así poder seguir reprimiendo todos los insultos y maldiciones que había guardado por tanto tiempo.

-¿A dónde lo llevas?- preguntó Alemania siguiendo al par de hermanos que salían del cuarto, el menor prácticamente era arrastrado entre quejidos.

-fuera de aquí- contestó secamente Romano llamando al ascensor.

-Italia no se va a ningún lado- contradijo el ojiazul con firmeza agarrando del brazo libre a Feliciano que comenzaba a asustarse

-este tipo no es Italia- espetó Romano entrando al elevador jalando a Feliciano y con ello a Alemania, una vez más ignorando el gritito de dolor del muchacho

-no te hagas tonto Romano, sabes bien que él es tu otra parte- Le regañó el alemán que se vio obligado a entrar al ascensor también.

-ya no digas otra palabra o te vas a arrepentir- amenazó el sureño soltando por fin al otro acercándose de manera peligrosa al rubio que no se inmutó

-¿Desde cuándo tienes el valor de amenazarme? ¿Te asusta que te diga la verdad?- le retó el ojiazul mirándolo altivo -¿O te da miedo que Italia recuerde y vuelva a ser una nación y termine desplazándote?- siguió provocándole

-¡te dije que te callaras!- gritó Romano a punto de soltarle un puñetazo a Alemania.

-¡deténganse!- se interpuso entonces Feliciano echándosele encima al otro italiano –no peleen- dijo rodeando con sus brazos al mayor que no soporto el contacto… demasiados sentimientos encontrados.

-¡no me toques!- dijo Romano empujándolo haciéndolo chocar contra la pared. Se llevó el brazo a la frente cubriendo sus ojos en el acto, respirando profundo –sácalo de aquí antes de que los demás lo vean- le ordenó Romano a Alemania tratando de componer su voz temblorosa bajando la cabeza y mirando a otro lado para que ninguno de los dos viera su rostro.

-no, Italia se queda, lo haré recordar todo- declaró Alemania viendo como el mayor de los hermanos apretaba los dientes furioso.

-¡no hagas lo que se te da la gana! Él ya no pertenece aquí- gritó señalando dramáticamente a Feliciano

-¡claro que sí! Aun es el mismo- debatió Alemania, Romano estaba a punto de contestar cuando Feliciano se le adelantó

-¡Basta! Estoy aquí- gritó de repente haciendo que los otros dos se callaran y voltearan a verlo algo sorprendidos –no entiendo nada pero dejen de discutir acerca de mí… mejor explíquenme ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué me conocen? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo!- exigió Feliciano justo al instante en que las puertas del elevador se abrían, sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la planta baja.

Todas las naciones estaban ahí reunidas, de hecho esperaban a Romano y a Alemania pues eran los únicos que hacían falta, sin embargo no contaban con encontrar a una tercera persona.

-con cuanto maldito cinismo exiges ese derecho- le dijo Romano a Feliciano arrastrando la voz que casi tenía un tono gutural.

Feliciano se asusto por aquel tono de voz y sobre todo por la mirada penetrante y llena de resentimiento

-¿Yo… te hice algo malo?- preguntó entonces el menor temiendo la respuesta.

Dicho esto por primera vez el desconocido lo miró directamente a los ojos acercándolo a él aun tomándolo por el brazo.

-No vengas a pedir explicaciones de nada, tú decidiste renunciar así que sigue con tu vida y nunca regreses a la mía ¡Lárgate!- dijo Romano hablando, sin darse cuenta, en un italiano muy arcaico, usando palabras que Feliciano solo conocía gracias a varias novelas clásicas, también mezclando acentos de varias regiones de las que predominaba un acento del sur.

-pero…- iba a hablar de nuevo el castaño pero era empujado bruscamente por Romano que se hacía paso entre las naciones que miraban curiosos la escena clavando sus ojos en Feliciano que no soportaba tener toda esa atención puesta en él.

-Romano, espera- le decía Alemania que iba siguiéndolo a pocos pasos también empujando a uno que otro país.

-¿Ita-chan?- preguntó de pronto alguien entre el tumulto de gente, era España que intentaba acercarse al mencionado.

-Ita-chan, de verdad eres tú- dijo a punto de llegar formando una radiante sonrisa en sus labios

-¡NO! ¡Él no es Italia, no lo es, no lo es! ¿Cuántas malditas veces tengo que decirlo?- gritó Romano jalando de la camisa a Feliciano que había comenzado a sufrir una intensa migraña -¡Esta persona que ven aquí es solo un maldito desconocido! ¡YO SOY ITALIA!- Romano gritó a todo pulmón mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho señalándose a sí mismo queriendo hacerles ver a todos su equivocación ¿Por qué no lo veían solo a él?

Todos vieron a Romano y los murmullos comenzaron, cuchicheando palabras entre ellos, señalando de vez en cuando al país que ahora era un humano, a veces viendo con desaprobación al mayor de los italianos

-vete… sal de aquí- dijo en voz baja el mayor, su voz se escuchaba ronca gracias a los gritos antes dados, Feliciano solo lo miró algo preocupado –que te vayas- y a empujones lo sacó del edificio.

Todos seguían viendo a Romano que no tenía ni idea de donde esconderse o de cómo escapar de esa situación, sentía los ojos de todos en su nuca, sabía a la perfección lo que todos murmuraban a sus espaldas… solo quería desaparecer…

-ósea, como que la función ya terminó, no hay nada que ver así que ósea despejen el área y a sus asuntos, la junta se pospone hasta nuevo aviso porque como que esto se puso súper feo ¡shu! ¡shu!- los corrió Polonia haciendo ademanes con sus manos –y tú Romano como que te regresas a tu casa y te tomas un té de tila ¿no? Estás como que totalmente fatal- le recomendó el rubio viendo como ya todos iban dispersándose excepto España que parecía estar discutiendo algo con Francia el cual no lo dejaba acercarse a Romano.

El italiano caminó arrastrando los pies lejos de ahí; mientras tanto Alemania estaba dispuesto a continuar con su misión si no fuera porque Polonia lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

-¿Y tú como que a dónde vas?- le dijo no muy feliz el ojiverde

-no te importa- le contestó secamente el alemán

-ósea claro que me importa, porque como que ni creas que te voy a dejar que vayas tras Italia- le advirtió de manera autoritaria, cosa rara en alguien como Polonia.

-déjame pasar- le ordenó el ojiazul queriéndose mover pero el polaco se lo impidió

-súper por supuesto que no, ubícate Alemania, ya hiciste mucho daño- el germano lo miró dudoso sin saber a qué diablos se refería. Polonia rodó los ojos y dio un dramático suspiro.

-¿Acaso te molestaste en ver la cara de miedo que se cargaba Italia? Ósea, el muchachito estaba aterrado y ni que decir de Romano, por Dios, que si no se moría de una ulcera por el coraje al menos si de la tristeza- comentó el rubio notando que Alemania seguía sin saber a qué se refería

-Aish, no te diste cuenta porque piensas demasiado en ti. Ósea es como que totalmente obvio que Italia te importa un bledo, solo buscas tu propia felicidad; apuesto mis zapatos Jimmy Choo a que nunca te has planteado el hecho de que Italia tal vez es feliz como humano- le sermoneó Polonia cruzándose de brazos, al parecer Alemania ya había recapacitado, lo sabía por la forma en que las cejas del germano se arqueaban en una profunda expresión de dolor. –No me lo tomes a mal ni pienses que soy una perra insensible, quiero a Italia así como que mil por ciento pero si él quiso dejar de ser una nación a notros solo nos queda aceptarlo, eso se hace cuando se quiere a una persona- terminó de decir Polonia dándole una palmadita en el hombro al más alto y alejándose de ahí.

-Alemania-san… pe… perdón, no pude impedir que Romano-san descubriera a Italia-kun- llamó tímidamente Japón acercándose al germano, notando como los hombros de este dejaban ese porte fuerte y poco a poco se iban dejando caer, casi encorvándose.

-ya no importa Japón…- contestó Alemania aun dándole la espalda al oriental –creo que ya me di cuenta de mi error… tal vez Italia de verdad es feliz así- dijo el ojiazul –estaría mal interferir en eso- dijo encarando al oriental.

_Mentiras, Alemania-san está mintiendo, _se decía Japón notando la expresión firme que Alemania aun quería aparentar

-Vámonos, aun hay trabajo que hacer- y dicho esto se alejó también de ahí.

Mientras tanto Romano volvía a su habitación de hotel, esperaría hasta la noche para regresar a Nápoles.

Aunque ya eran mas de las diez de la mañana volvió a meterse a la cama, llevándose las cobijas hasta debajo de la nariz, cerrando sus ojos esperando que cuando los volviera a abrir todo volviera a la normalidad y esa escenita que había armado se olvidara, aunque sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

Tocaron a su puerta, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces.

-Romano se que estás ahí, ábreme- le decía el bastado español a lo que el italiano solo lo ignoró

-Romanooooooo- seguía llamando España haciendo que el castaño frunciera el seño tratando de conciliar el sueño de nuevo

-Romano, Romano, Romano- llamaba una y otra vez el hispano y aun con eso el mencionado no se dignaba a abrir la puerta así que España haciendo uso de algunos trucos que Francia le había enseñado forzó la cerradura de la puerta de la habitación y entró.

-hasta que pude entrar- se dijo feliz cerrando la puerta siendo ignorado por el italiano que fingía dormir así que con una risilla traviesa el español se metió a la cama y abrazó a Romano por detrás acercando su boca al oído de este.

-Roma ¿estás bien?- le preguntó en voz baja

-no- contestó el de ojos chocolate

-¿Es porque viste a Ita-chan?- volvió a preguntar acercando la espalda del italiano a su pecho

-ya te dije que…-

-no lo niegues- le interrumpió España aun tratando de sonar alegre –no digas eso de que no tienes un hermano… el que perdió la memoria fue Italia no tú- dijo el ojiverde mas como una petición que como una regaño, manteniendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Romano mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cabello con cuidado de no tocar cierto rizo.

Todo se quedó en silencio por un rato hasta que finalmente la nación más joven habló.

-Odio a Veneciano- dijo en un murmullo pronunciando el nombre que se había vuelto un tabú para él mismo, dejando que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos mientras sentía los dedos tibios de España recorriendo sus mechones castaños –todos lo ven como la víctima, la pobre criatura que se sacrificó por el bien de su gente- una risita amarga se escapó de sus labios –pero no ven la realidad: ese tipo se escapó como el cobarde que siempre fue y me abandonó sin ningún escrúpulo y aun así es visto como un mártir- se aferró a su almohada sintiendo su voz quebrarse, percibiendo el calor de las manos de España en su vientre y cabeza, la respiración de este que seguro lo estaba mirando con lastima pero que no decía nada.

¿Por qué Veneciano si podía olvidar y Romano no? Hasta en ello Dios, la vida, el destino, lo que fuera, favorecían al menor.

El Domingo llegó a su fin y dio paso al Lunes así que como cada inicio de semana Feliciano se dibujó una eterna sonrisa en el rostro dejando en closet todos los recuerdos del fin de semana, fingiendo que nada pasaba.

Se miró en el espejo, su mueca alegre era impecable, solo lo hinchado de sus ojos no cuadraba con su rostro radiante pero ya inventaría alguna excusa y diría un "Estoy bien" porque él siempre estaba bien, sin importar que no tuviera recuerdos de la mitad de su vida o que un montón de extraños parecían saber todo acerca de él, Feliciano seguía estando bien.

El castaño tomó sus cosas, cerró con llave y se dirigió al trabajo; en el metro repasaba sus notas de la clase del día el ver las diferentes laminas con famosas pinturas lo hacían animarse un poco.

Renoir, Van Gohg, da Vinci, Rubens, Eakins, Krichner… era como si perderse en los hábiles pincelazos y colores de aquellas imágenes fuera su escape perfecto de toda realidad, aunque tuvo que interrumpirse cuando llegó a su destino,

Salió del metro y como todos los días llegó a la escuela, saludó a sus compañeros, algunos alumnos etcétera, fue al salón de clases en donde los jóvenes lo recibieron de buen humor.

-Ve~ buenos días- saludó con su sonrisa bobalicona dejando sus libros en el escritorio recibiendo otro "buenos días" al unisonó

-espero hayan disfrutado el fin de semana y hayan estudiado para su examen de la próxima semana- le decía a los chicos mientras comenzaba a escribir cosas en el pizarrón –recuerden que si todos tienen más del 80 por ciento de los aciertos los invitaré a comer pasta- todos los alumnos vitorearon por la propuesta a lo que Feliciano rió con ellos dando inicio a la clase.

Todo iba de la manera más normal, los muchachos ponían atención y de vez en cuando bromeaban por alguno que otro comentario

-el Romanticismo fue una corriente con muchos seguidores y autores aquí en Italia, pero también en algunos países vecinos, de hecho el hermanito Francia era fanático de este estilo, tanto en pintura como en música- explicaba Feliciano escuchando algunas risitas discretas entre sus alumnos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo raro?- preguntó viendo a dos chicas diciéndose cosas entre ellas en voz baja

-es solo que usted es muy gracioso profesor- dijo una de ellas siendo regañado por lo bajo por su compañera.

-je je je pero no recuerdo haber dicho algún chiste, ve~- dijo Feliciano ladeando la cabeza

-bueno, quiero decir que es gracioso porque siempre se refiere a los países como personas, por ejemplo ahora mismo acaba de decir "hermanito Francia"- dijo su alumna

-es verdad- le apoyó otro muchacho sentado en la esquina del salón –la semana pasada se refirió a Viena como "la casa del señor Austria"- todos coincidieron con el joven, pero a lo que ellos les parecía gracioso a Feliciano comenzaba a darle miedo.

-n… no es cierto- trató de contradecir riendo nervioso

-claro que si, hasta una vez cuando nos comentó que hubo una gran exposición de arte internacional en Estados Unidos antes de que este "se resfriara" ja ja ja creo que quería decir antes de la "Gran Depresión"- agregó otro alumno. Todos rieron recordando aquel día pero su maestro solo los miraba atónito

-no es gracioso- susurró sin ser escuchado

-pero nada mejor que la vez cuando hablábamos de las pinturas clásicas en Inglaterra y dijo que ese país era un "cejudo que no sabe cocinar"- agregó otro alumno y todos seguían riendo.

-no… claro que no, las personas no son países- dijo Feliciano tratando de sonreír y sonar normal

-eso ya lo sabemos pero…-

-las naciones son territorios no humanos, es imposible que algo así sea real- Le interrumpió el castaño a la muchacha que había comenzado a hablar –eso no se puede, es ridículo ja ja ja- decía mientras se forzaba a reír, todos sus alumnos fueron quedándose en silencio viendo la extraña expresión del maestro ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

-profesor ¿está bien?- Preguntó un joven que se sentaba hasta el frente

-disculpen… vuelvo en un momento- y Feliciano salió del salón sin dar más explicaciones, caminando rápido por el pasillo ignorando a todo el que se le ponía enfrente, llegó al baño de maestros y le puso el pestillo a la puerta para después dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas en el piso y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Quién soy?- se preguntó de la misma manera en que lo había hecho hace diez años tras despertar de un supuesto accidente pero a diferencia de una década atrás esta vez no había quien respondiera su pregunta. Tal vez era hora de que él mismo buscara una respuesta… ahora la cuestión era ¿Tenía el valor de enfrentar ese pasado?

/

**Ah… voy a llorar… ¡quiero que España me abrace cuando esté en depresión! Ah, lo siento es que mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos escribiendo las partes de Romano.**

**¡Un millón de gracias por los reviews! También por seguir leyendo. Se aceptan todo tipos de comentarios y sobre todo sugerencias para continuar esto jujuju**


	5. Chapter 5

REENCUENTRO CON MI VIDA

Capitulo 5

-¿¡Cómo diablos se te ocurrió esa estupidez! ¡¿Sabes en cuantos problemas nos metió tu imprudencia? ¡Casi perdemos varios tratados importantes con los italianos! Tienes mucha suerte de que Italia hubiera intercedido. Tú no eres así Alemania ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Ya pasaron diez años ¿Cuándo piensas superarlo? ¡Recupérate ya o estos arranques sentimentales tuyos nos van a costar muy caro!- le regañaba uno de los jefes de Alemania al rubio que tan solo sostenía el teléfono con una expresión de pesadez preguntándose cómo diablos querían sus jefes que hubiera reaccionado ante esa situación ¿Fingiendo que no había visto nada ni a nadie? Y esa tontería de que Romano (al que se empeñaban en llamar "Italia") había intercedido por él… como si eso fuera posible, el castaño solo lo había defendido para terminar con el asunto y no tener que seguir hablando de Italia, se notaba que el solo mencionarlo hacía que las tripas de Romano se le revolvieran.

Dejó el teléfono en su lugar y dio un suspiro sabiendo que otro regaño igual o peor le esperaba regresando a casa pero en esos momentos prefería mil veces escuchar los sermones de sus superiores que seguir en esa ciudad, y si por él fuera jamás regresaría.

Mientras tanto en otros lados como en un restaurante cercano, varias naciones se encontraban en una acalorada discusión.

-Ahhhhhhhh ¡es que sencillamente no puedo soportar ver a Italia así! El hermanito Francia tiene un corazón sensible- se quejaba exasperado Francia perdiendo así toda su elegancia

-¿Y qué quieres que nosotros hagamos _wine freak_?- le reclamó Inglaterra tomando un sorbo de su té negro

-tal vez ayudarlo a recordar- comentó con tono somnoliento Grecia a lo cual los presentes voltearon a verlo extrañados

-¡qué buena idea Grecia!- le apoyó España sabiendo que podía hablar con tranquilidad pues Romano no estaba ahí

-en serio todos ustedes son unos grandísimos idiotas- intervino Austria cruzándose de brazos -¿en verdad creen que Italia nos va a creer si un día llegamos y le decimos "Hola, ¿Sabes? Hace diez años eras una nación pero un día se te ocurrió renunciar y ahora eres un humano normal"? Está bien que Italia siempre ha sido un idiota pero no tanto como para tragarse eso- discutió el austriaco sin saber que Alemania ya había intentado hacer lo mismo

-Entonces ¿qué les parece si lo llevamos a diferentes lugares para que recuerde? Cómo su antigua casa o la de Romano- propuso Hungría

-no creo, esta última década ha vivido aquí en Venecia sin recordar nada y Romano lo mata antes de que ponga un pie en Roma o Nápoles- apuntó Bélgica –pero ¿Y si hacemos que platique con los que fueron sus amigos cercanos?-

-Polonia ya se negó, Japón también y Alemania dijo que hoy mismo se va a su casa- dijo un desilusionado España

-si las cosas están así ¡Construyamos una máquina del tiempo y retrocedamos 10 años para impedir que Italia renuncie a ser una nación!- propuso nada más y nada menos que el autoproclamado héroe.

Todos los países reunidos lo miraron raro; el americano no podía estar hablando en serio ¿o sí?

Fingiendo que América no había hablado, los demás continuaron con la conversación como si nada.

-¿Qué les parece si secuestramos a Italia y que mi hermano lo golpee hasta que recuerde?- propuso entonces Belarús causando escalofríos en todos sobre todo al ver como Rusia ensanchaba su sonrisa ante la idea mientras comenzaba acariciaba su tubería de manera un poco sospechosa.

-¡nadie va a golpear a nadie!, _mon Dieu _ni siquiera pueden pensar en algo decente- se quejó Francia dejando caer su espalda en el asiento de la silla pesadamente

-¿Y a ti porque te importa que Italia recuerde? Han pasado diez años y hasta ahora te interesa- preguntó una voz queda la cual la mayoría ignoró

El galo volteó encontrándose con Canadá el cual abrazaba a Kumajirou y tenía el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido seguramente algo celoso por el hecho de que el francés no había dejado de mencionar a Italia en todo el fin de semana.

-¿Eh? Eso no es cierto _mon petit_, Italia siempre me ha importado, es como mi hermanito… es solo que cuando lo vi en el hotel me trajo recuerdos- dijo recargando su mejilla en la palma de su mano, la sonrisa galante que siempre adornaba sus labios se fue desvaneciendo lentamente dejando un gesto que hacía ver que el francés se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Aun a veces… me pregunto si de verdad fue decisión de Ita-chan dejar de ser una nación…- continuó España apoyando los brazos en la mesa bajando la mirada

Todos guardaron silencio un momento haciéndose la misma pregunta hasta que escucharon a China aclararse la garganta llamando la tención de los demás.

-perdón por interrumpir el momento cursi pero creo que lo que están planeando es una mala idea aru- comenzó a decir el oriental

-lo dices porque Italia nunca fue tu amigo- dijo Finlandia con algo de recelo siendo apoyado por Suecia que asentía con la cabeza

-eso es cierto, nunca fui cercano a él y aunque lo hubiera sido no me voy a arriesgar a que mis superiores descubran que voy contra sus ordenes aru- explicó China metiendo sus manos en las mangas anchas de su atuendo notando las caras asustadas de las otras naciones –Y no solo sería un regaño o una llamada de atención, puede que Romano lo tome muy mal y quiera cortar todo tipo de relación con nosotros aru. Aunque ahora esté en crisis es una potencia aquí en Europa y llevarnos mal no nos conviene así que yo no voy a hacer nada que perjudique mi casa y mis relaciones económicas aru- declaró finalmente China; todos tragaron saliva al escuchar los posibles riesgos que conllevaba aquello

-además… si Italia recuerda y por alguna razón vuelve a ser una nación puede que entre en conflicto con Romano- agregó Holanda cruzándose de brazos –ahora mismo Europa no está preparada para mas crisis- continuó el holandés con su rostro inexpresivo

-básicamente a ninguno de nosotros nos conviene que Italia recuerde- concluyó despreocupadamente Dinamarca enlazando sus manos detrás de la nuca sonriendo pues a él en realidad el problema de la ex nación no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Al final todo se resumía a eso: política, una vez más las naciones tenían que dejar de lado sus intereses personales por el bien de su propia casa. Parecía increíble que después de cientos de años aun no pudieran acostumbrarse a aquello ¿Entonces para que habían nacido con sentimientos?

Todos se quedaron callados otra vez…

-pero ¡Puede que Ita-chan y Romano se reconcilien! No tenemos por qué ser tan pesimistas- España trató de aminorar el ambiente tan tenso

-¿Y porque no solo dejamos las cosas como están? Tal vez hasta le estaríamos haciendo un favor a Italia- propuso Rusia sonriendo como siempre a lo que todos voltearon a verlo con algo de duda

-seamos honestos con nosotros mismos al menos una vez- el ruso clavó sus ojos en todos los presentes –si a nosotros nos hubieran dado la misma oportunidad de renunciar hubiéramos aceptado ¿Verdad?- les preguntó a los demás aun risueño provocando que Cuba se levantara enfadado azotando sus manos contra la mesa

-¡eso no es cierto!- recriminó el moreno mirando con fiereza al rubio que soltó una risita inocentona

-claro que lo es, todos hemos pasado por muchísimas cosas: invasiones, guerras, epidemias, crisis ja ja ja todo está en los libros de historia así que no tengo que decir más, por tanto no pueden negarme que cada uno de nosotros hemos pensado al menos una vez "¿Porqué a mi?" Sentimos todo lo que le pasa a nuestro territorio y aun así nuestro cuerpo no puede morir a menos que quede aniquilado por completo, nos lastiman una y otra vez, tenemos sentimientos como los humanos pero no somos como ellos- seguía diciendo Rusia poniendo una mano enguantada frente a él como si estuviera examinándola a detalle –así que si un día alguien nos ofreciera una vida normal, lejos de todos nuestros dolorosos recuerdos… la aceptaríamos sin dudar, o por lo menos yo lo haría así que pienso que esta reunión es una pérdida de tiempo- dijo soltando una risita juguetona y levantándose para irse de ahí seguido de Belarús y Ucrania.

Los demás solo se quedaron en silencio con la mirada clavada en el piso, no podían contradecir las palabras de Rusia pero al mismo tiempo no estaban de acuerdo con él.

-Ah, yo también me voy aru- dijo entonces China y así uno a uno fueron retirándose sin llegar a nada o mejor dicho fingiendo que no habían llegado a nada pues al final sin tener que haberlo dicho en palabras habían decidido dejar las cosas tal y como estaban.

Por otro lado Romano estaba por fin en casa, el italiano daba vueltas en su cama revolviéndose entre las cobijas sin lograr conciliar el sueño aunque ya eran cerca de las doce de la tarde no tenía planeado salir de la cama en todo el día, había tenido un pésimo fin de semana y no tenía ánimos de absolutamente nada pero al parecer su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo con sus emociones ya que no podía dormirse ni quedarse en paz en su cómodo colchón.

El castaño dio un gruñido de frustración y tras dar otra vuelta enredándose con las cobijas se incorporó, como siempre, con el seño fruncido, se revolvió el cabello y se quedó mirando a su pared pensando en un montón de cosas pero a la vez en nada en especial ¡Odiaba estar así! Todo ansioso y confundido, enojado con el mundo y consigo mismo sin siquiera saber el porqué de lo ultimo ¡Él no había hecho nada malo! Todo era culpa del bastardo macho patatas y su absurda fijación con su her… no, ese tipo no era su hermano…

Aun sentado en la cama Romano flexionó sus piernas apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas, relajó un poco el entrecejo dándole una expresión neutra, volteó a ver de reojo el cajón de la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de su cama y lo abrió sacando de ahí una cadena de la cual colgaba una cruz de hierro.

La que antes solía ser una pulida y brillante cruz ahora estaba opaca y con rasguños que se alcanzaban a apreciar en las partes que aun lograban salvarse de la negrura que había adquirido por los años de abandono en aquel cajón.

El castaño alzó la cadena dejando que el dije se meciera de un lado a otro a veces dando vueltas

-Hasta el último momento solo pensaste en él- dijo en voz alta dejando caer su brazo con la cadena y escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas recordando que aquella cruz se la habían dado sus jefes después de que Feliciano dejó de ser una nación.

-_Por seguridad nacional no podemos dejar que conserve esto, puede que logre recordar algo si lo tiene_- le dijo el hombre de traje entregándole la cruz que le habían quitado a la antigua parte Norte y que a la vez le había sido regalada por Alemania.

-por eso te odio más- volvió a decir Romano apretando la cadena que no había podido tirar al igual que las otras cosas de "él".

Al mismo tiempo pero en Venecia Feliciano estaba sentado en una de las bancas de un pequeño parque (tras haberse escapado del trabajo). Un discreto olor a pasta le llegó a la nariz pues había un restaurante cerca, intentó sonreír al percibir el aroma pero ni siquiera pudo hacer eso, ya casi temía nunca jamás poder sonreír…

El italiano pensaba en sus memorias perdidas mientras veía a la gente ir y venir ¿Para qué preocuparse de algo que ya había pasado? -no, algo falta- se dijo en voz alta. ¡No podía seguir viviendo una vida incompleta! Necesitaba tantas respuestas como el porqué de aquellos sueños que siempre lo hacían llorar, o de donde provenían esas cicatrices que le causaban dolor de vez en cuando, porque se ponía tan nostálgico cuando iba a ciertas partes de su país que jamás había visitado, porque por más que intentara iniciar una relación amorosa algo se lo impedía, como un sentimiento de responsabilidad… igual a tener que cumplir una promesa o esperar por alguien pero sobre todo… ¿Por qué aquellas personas tan peculiares que estaban en ese hotel parecían conocerlo? ¿Por qué ese hombre de ojos azules le provocaba tanta tristeza y ese chico de cabello castaño parecía estar tan resentido? ¡Tenía que saberlo para poder saber quién diablos era él mismo! Al que todos llamaban Feliciano Vargas pero habían quienes le decían… "Italia"…

Fue mientras pensaba en todas esas cosas cuando de pronto alguien le golpeó en la nuca con la mano abierta

-¡Ouch!- lloriqueó Feliciano echando su cabeza para enfrente y llevándose las manos al lugar golpeado el cual le comenzaba a arder

-¡Eres la persona más desesperante e inútil que he conocido en todos mis siglos de vida!- le gritó un hombre (el mismo que le había golpeado) de ojos verde esmeralda, cabello rubio y cejas pobladas además de un marcado acento ingles

-Ve~ ¿¡Quién es usted! Me da mucho miedo- lloró Feliciano haciéndose un ovillo en la banca

-solo soy "alguien" que viene a decirte lo idiota que eres, _God, you are so stupid…-_ masculló el tipo cruzándose de brazos fulminando con la mirada a Italia el cual ya tenía unas pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos provocadas por el miedo

-pe… pero yo no lo conozco ve~- intentó defenderse el italiano

-pues yo a ti si y solo vengo a decirte unas cuantas cosas: Antes que nada ¿Tienes una maldita idea de todo el ajetreo que has estado armando? Primero vas y te largas para renunciar a todo, luego por una razón que ni siquiera quiero enterarme te vuelves a aparecer en nuestro hotel pidiéndole explicaciones a Romano ¡a Romano!- repitió como si la sola idea fuera inaudita –y ahora hasta el imbécil francés cara de sapo está interesado en hacerte entrar en razón cuando tú estás aquí llorando como lo has hecho toda tu maldita vida y no tienes una idea de cuánto me irrita eso, en serio que si tú y el emancipado americano hicieran una competencia de quien es mas idiota no sé quien saldría ganando- dijo mas para sus adentros sospechando que tal vez el "americano emancipado" sería el ganador hasta se lo imaginó con su sonrisa de Héroe y todo

-¡¿Y qué quiere que haga?- gritó de pronto Feliciano con las lagrimas comenzando a escurrirle -¡solo puedo llorar porque no sé que mas hacer, quiero saber quien soy pero nadie me lo dice y yo no tengo la respuesta!- siguió gritando con las mejillas rojas apretando sus puños y sus ojos desquitando toda su frustración con el desconocido que solo lo miró aburrido

-¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo?- le preguntó entonces el ojiverde haciéndose a un lado y extendiendo su brazo señalando toda la hermosa ciudad de Venecia que se extendía ante ellos –aquí tienes tu respuesta, toda tú vida está frente a ti- le dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Feliciano abrió con cautela sus ojos… no entendía a que se refería aquel hombre

-pero como eres tan lento como para comprenderlo por ti mismo ¿Por qué no buscas ayuda? estoy seguro que hay alguien ansioso de que recuerdes quien eres- le dijo por último el inglés dándose media vuelta deteniéndose un momento

-por cierto… ¡esto no lo estoy haciendo por ti ni nada por el estilo!- le exclamó aun de espaldas sin embargo se alcanzaban a ver sus orejas rojas –es solo que me irrita ver a todos tan preocupados por tus idioteces- dijo finalmente caminando rápido.

-Auuuuu Iggy, eres tan lindo cuando te lo propones- le alagó América que había estado escondido escuchando todo y abalanzándosele en un abrazo al inglés que intentó quitárselo de encima

Mientras tanto Feliciano se quedó en su mismo lugar aun con rastros de lágrimas en sus pestañas y mejillas…

-yo… quiero saber quien soy- dijo levantándose de la banca y comenzando a correr tan rápido como podía

-¡quiero saberlo!- se gritó para sus adentros forzando a sus piernas a correr aun más rápido.

En otros lugares como el aeropuerto Alemania sacaba su boleto y pasaporte del bolsillo de su gabardina, ya estaba en la fila para abordar el avión… una vez más se despedía de Italia. Frunció el seño recordando los sucesos del fin de semana, había estado tan cerca de traer de vuelta a su amigo, su amor… pero no, después de todo Polonia tenía razón, seguramente Italia estaba llevando una tranquila vida feliz lejos de todos los problemas de ser una nación, tal vez tenía un aburrido trabajo normal, con amigos normales, una pareja normal.

El alemán soltó un gruñido al pensar en lo ultimo: una pareja que hacía feliz al italiano llevándoselo lejos, a un mundo completamente diferente al suyo ¡Robándole a su Italia!

Arrugó su boleto junto con su pasaporte sintiendo su sangre hervir

-señor, su boleto por favor- le pidió una aeromoza con amabilidad sacando de su ensimismamiento al rubio que la volteó a ver como si no le entendiera

-su boleto- Le insistió la señorita

-no voy a subir- dijo Alemania como si alguien más estuviera controlando sus palabras

-¿perdón?- dijo la chica

-que no voy a subir el avión- repitió Alemania dándose media vuelta caminando en dirección contraria a la fila apresurando el paso, empujando gente, ignorando los reclamos e insultos, comenzando a correr entre el gentío tratando de salir de ahí sin importarle a cuantas personas golpeaba o empujaba.

Estando en la calle comenzó a correr aun más rápido ¿Dejar a Italia vivir la vida de un humano? ¿Permitirle irse a los brazos de alguien más? No, por supuesto que no. Pensaba mientras seguía corriendo sin dirección alguna, solo movía sus pies que apenas si tocaban el piso por segundos

¡Recuperaría a Italia! Si, estaba pensando otra vez solo en sí mismo, era un maldito egoísta que solo buscaba su propia felicidad sin importarle lo que pensara Romano, ni siquiera lo que fuera a pensar Italia o las otras naciones ¡Era un egoísta al que no le importaban los demás!

Alemania corría, corría y corría sintiendo el aliento abandonarle, no tenía idea a donde iba solo corría; cerró los ojos aun corriendo y cuando sus piernas ya no le respondían, el pecho y los pulmones le ardían y tenía que jadear para tomar aliento abrió los ojos… solo para ver que frente a él, con la cara roja por el esfuerzo, respirando dificultosamente a punto de desfallecer por el cansancio, estaba Feliciano.

-dígame quien soy, por favor- dijo Feliciano apenas logrando articular la frase.

Porque Alemania era un egoísta que solo quería escuchar a Italia llamarlo una vez más…


	6. Chapter 6

REENCUNETRO CON MI VIDA

Capitulo 6

Alemania y Feliciano seguían intentando tomar aire, mirándose el uno al otro hasta que el italiano reaccionó

-¡perdón por aparecerme de pronto! Ve~ - dijo ligeramente apenado aun respirando con dificultad gracias al esfuerzo

-¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?- preguntó Alemania también dando largas inhalaciones tratando de recuperar el oxigeno viendo como Feliciano volvía a sonreír como de costumbre

-Fui al hotel y pregunté si había algún huésped alemán y me dijeron que si pero que acababa de salir hacía el aeropuerto así que iba para hayá pero me lo encontré en el camino ve~- explicó con su sonrisilla tonta a lo que Alemania también sonrió levemente hasta que otra pregunta se le vino a la mente

-¿Y cómo sabes que soy alemán?- Feliciano se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensando en su respuesta

-mmmmmmmmm… no lo sé… una corazonada, tal vez- dijo sin darle mucha importancia sonriendo de nuevo para después comenzar a jugar de manera nerviosa con sus dedos –aunque… volviendo a lo anterior… ¿Me dirá quién soy?- dijo retomando el tema y la razón por la cual había buscado a ese hombre. Alemania arqueó sus cejas algo sorprendido por la petición pues hasta ayer el italiano parecía renuente a todo contacto con él

-perdón por haber sido tan grosero la primera vez que nos vimos… es solo que estaba muy asustado… los extranjeros me dan miedo- dijo Feliciano juntando sus manos y alzándolas a la altura de su rostro en un gesto de disculpa

-¡no te preocupes! Yo también tuve la culpa por haberme precipitado- dijo Alemania rascándose la mejilla igualmente apenado. Todo se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras el alemán intentaba procesar lo que estaba sucediendo ¡El destino le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para traer de vuelta a Italia!

-Entonces ¿Qué le parece si comenzamos de nuevo? Je je je me llamo…-

-Feliciano- Alemania terminó la frase en lugar del italiano que pareció sorprendido pero a diferencia de la última vez no se asustó, al contrario sonrió de manera alegre

-¡sí! Eso quiere decir que usted si me conoce- el italiano se acercó unos pasos al alemán que estaba tan nervioso que tuvo que obligar a su cuerpo a mantenerse en paz y no volver a abrazar a la fuerza a Feliciano justo como la ultima vez –Dígame quien soy, ¿Dónde nací? ¿Quiénes son mis padres? ¿Qué he hecho todo mi vida hasta antes de olvidarlo todo? Por favor- le pidió acercándose un paso más al rubio por cada pregunta haciendo que el ojiazul retrocediera

-espera… antes que nada ¿Estás seguro de querer saberlo? Ahora tienes una vida completamente nueva… ¿qué tal si todo eso desparece cuando te enteres de quien eras?- le preguntó Alemania intentando tranquilizar los ánimos del chico que se le quedó mirando por un momento con sus enormes ojos almendrados que hacían sonrojar al otro europeo

-Acaso yo era…- comenzó a decir Feliciano a lo que Alemania tragó saliva ¿Sería posible que el italiano por fin fuera a aceptar que solía ser una nación? -¡yo era un jefe de la Mafia!- dijo el castaño entre sorprendido y asustado haciendo que Alemania se llevara una mano a la cara frunciendo el seño por el susto que le había dado el chico

-¡por supuesto que no!- le gritó exasperado a lo que Feliciano rió como un chiquillo logrando que el ya de por si acelerado corazón de Alemania latiera más rápido, ¡Había extrañado tanto esa risa juguetona!

-je je je entonces… dígame quien era- dijo aun soltando risitas por la reacción del rubio sin embargo segundos después se puso un poco más serio –pero no me mienta ¿sí?- le pidió al alemán que lo miró dudoso

-me refiero a que no vuelva a decir eso de que era una nación. Ya sé que soy muy tonto y despistado, pero hasta yo sé que algo así es imposible…- dijo metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y mirando con algo de tristeza el piso.

Bien ¿Y ahora que se supone iba a hacer Alemania? Si le volvía a decir a Feliciano que este antes era la parte Norte de Italia está vez el castaño no iba a querer verlo de nuevo nunca jamás en su vida. El germano soltó un suspiro tratando de pensar en algo viendo como Feliciano mecía uno de sus pies adelante y hacia atrás esperando una respuesta del ojiazul; después miró todo a su alrededor… no, ni siquiera llevándolo por toda Italia este iba a creerle, necesitaba pruebas solidas.

Alemania frunció el seño aun mirando la ciudad, las estrechas calles de loza, los callejones, los tejados rojos… las casas… ¡Es cierto! Hasta que por fin Romano le sería de ayuda. Alemania acababa de recordar que Romano nunca pudo deshacerse de su antigua casa ni de las cosas que había en ella y la cual aun estaba en Venecia.

-Feliciano- le llamó Alemania al castaño que volteó a verlo -¿Te gustaría ver el lugar donde vivías?- le preguntó algo ansioso por la respuesta a lo que el otro en vez de dar una sonrisa o una risita solo miró con decisión al rubio y asintió con la cabeza.

Tal vez las palabras no servían con el italiano, pero ¿Qué tal un montón de recuerdos representados en cosas y viejos tesoros? Así que tanto Alemania como Feliciano emprendieron el camino.

Tras una hora de caminata y el parloteo incesante de Feliciano llegaron a una calle la cual parecía realmente vieja y antigua por las casas y edificios que le rodeaban ya que aún conservaban su fachada original la cual pertenecía a varios siglos atrás, a pesar de eso la calle era muy pintoresca y agradable a la vista lo que hizo sonreír de inmediato a Feliciano el cual se preguntó cómo era que nunca hubiera ido a ese barrio cuando era él quien presumía conocer Venecia como la palma de su mano.

Caminaron calle abajo cuando se toparon con una casa que no cuadraba para nada con el resto del paisaje ya que la construcción estaba totalmente abandonada; el jardín de la vieja vivienda estaba descuidado, con el pasto absurdamente crecido y mala hierba por doquier, las paredes llenas de grafitis, la puerta principal tenía tablones clavados para impedir el paso y más aparte tenía una cadena oxidada con un enorme candado mientras que las ventanas también estaban cerradas con tablones excepto por una a la que al parecer habían roto la madera con una piedra.

-¿Seguro que quieres esto? Aun puedes retractarte- preguntó Alemania rezando a todos los cielos que el italiano no se fuera echar para atrás ya que podía notar las manos temblorosas de este y como se mordía el labio nervioso.

-vamos a entrar- respondió Feliciano respirando profundo preparándose para lo que fuera a pasar.

Una vez decidido ambos se infiltraron al jardín, Feliciano soltó un chillido al ver por la ventana rota lo obscuro que estaba adentro sin embargo se armó de valor así que con ayuda de Alemania logró entrar a la casa por el pequeño espacio cayendo de bruces en el piso, comenzando a toser y a estornudar gracias a la nube de polvo que se había formado por su aparatosa caída.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Alemania que había logrado entrar sin ningún problema ofreciéndole una mano al italiano que se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa y el cabello y con una mancha de polvo en la punta de la nariz

-Ve~ si- dijo tosiendo y forzando un poco la vista para ver mejor el obscuro lugar.

Feliciano pensó que la casa estaba vacía así que se llevó una sorpresa al ver que aun había muebles dentro pero estos estaban cubiertos por sabanas blancas o alguna vez fueron blancas ya que ahora estaban entre grises y amarillentas por el paso del tiempo. Con pasos cautelosos caminó por lo que supuso era la sala, paseó sus dedos por las paredes con un sentimiento reconfortante… definitivamente esa había sido su casa, lo sabía por la calidez que se había formado en su pecho.

-¿Yo vivía aquí solo?- preguntó recorriendo con sus ojos cada rincón de las paredes cuarteadas y los lúgubres pasillos

-eh… no…- contestó Alemania suponiendo que no era prudente decirle a Feliciano que tenía un hermano y era el mismo loco que lo había sacado a jaloneos y empujones del hotel. –Ven, hay algo que quiero que veas- le indicó Alemania caminando hasta una puerta de madera con una vieja cerradura

-¿Qué hay aquí?- preguntó Feliciano teniendo que resistir la tentación de explorar toda la casa

-Tú desván de recuerdos- respondió Alemania…

Mientras tanto una vez más nuestras naciones favoritas estaba todas reunidas en la recepción del hotel pues se habían puesto de a cuerdo para salir a comer algo rico en su ultimo día en Italia, fue entonces que Japón llegó algo apurado.

-Disculpen ¿Alguien ha visto a Alemania-san?- preguntó a los ahí reunidos que se voltearon a verse los unos a los otros.

-¿No fue al aeropuerto? Dijo que hoy regresaba a casa- contestó Austria acomodándose los lentes

-se supone que sería así pero unos de sus superiores me acaba de llamar, dice que Alemania-san no abordó el avión- explicó con preocupación el oriental a lo que todos los demás comenzaron a preguntarse a donde pudo haber ido el germano.

-Hay ósea, como que esto no puede ser, seguro se fue a buscar a Italia otra vez- sospechó Polonia algo molesto

-No lo creo, Alemania-san no parecía tener esas intenciones de nuevo- dijo Japón recordando la actitud depresiva que el rubio había tenido el día del encuentro con Italia.

-mmmmmmm puede que esté con Romano, tal vez fue a pedir disculpas o algo así… aunque lo dudo mucho- propuso Francia encogiéndose de hombros.

-tal vez tienes razón, le llamaré a Romano- y España fue hasta el lugar donde la recepcionista atendía a los huéspedes para pedir prestado el teléfono, marcó el número que se sabía de memoria y esperó a que contestaran; tras un par de timbrazos el italiano atendió la llamada

-mas te vale que sea algo importante maldito bastardo- contestó automáticamente el de ojos castaños

-Wow Romano, ¿Cómo supiste que yo te llamaba?- preguntó España pensando que aquello era obra del amor o algo así

-ah, no lo sabía, así le contestó a todos- dijo Romano desde el otro lado de la línea que sonaba aun más molesto al escuchar la voz de España -¿Y? ¿Para qué me llamas?-

-solo quería saber si Alemania está en tu casa o ha ido a visitarte- le cuestionó el hispano enredando el cable del teléfono en su dedo índice escuchando el gruñido que Romano había soltado al escuchar el nombre del rubio

-¿Para que vendría el imbécil patatas a mi casa? Ese bastardo ni siquiera se ha dignado a pedirme perdón por las estupideces que hizo el fin de semana- reclamó el italiano

-oh… ya veo- contestó el español teniendo un mal presentimiento, al parecer Polonia tenía razón y el alemán había ido en busca de Italia otra vez

-¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Qué pasó con el idiota?-

-¡nada! Je je je je es solo que olvidé decirle unas cosas pero al parecer ya se fue a su casa ja ja ja- dijo España riendo. Era pésimo diciendo mentiras y más cuando se las decía a Romano el cual guardó silencio unos segundos

-¿Me estás ocultando algo?- preguntó Romano haciendo que la piel de España se le erizara al escuchar el tono amenazante del italiano, que bueno que no estaba viendo su cara.

-claro que no, yo jamás haría algo como eso- respondió el ojiverde con un tono fingidamente meloso

-no te creo que nada- dijo Romano para después soltar un suspiro –de todos modos no me importa si es algo relacionado con el macho alemán-

-Je je je je no te preocupes Roma, no te oculto nada, pero es hora de irme ¡te quiero!- y España colgó apresurado antes de soltarle la verdad a la otra nación.

-¿Si estaba con Romano-san?- preguntó Japón viendo a un afligido español regresando con los demás negando con la cabeza

-pues es súper obvio que fue tras Ita, como que Alemania estaba totalmente desesperado, así como que hasta parecía acosador- se burló Polonia aunque a nadie le hizo gracia mucho menos a Inglaterra que estaba escuchando sin decir nada

-O puede que Italia haya ido a buscar a Alemania, después de todo ayer Iggy se lo encontró y le dijo que…- comenzó a decir América pero Inglaterra se le fue encima cubriéndole la boca al americano con la mano y de paso la nariz

-ja ja ja ja América está diciendo idioteces otra vez- rió nervioso el ingles ignorando los manotazos de Estados Unidos que intentaba quitarse la mano de Inglaterra para poder respirar

-pareces alterando _mon amour_ ¿Acaso sabes algo que nosotros no?- le preguntó en tono burlón Francia acercándosele demasiado al ojiverde que frunció el seño aun sin soltar a Estados Unidos que comenzaba a ponerse azul

-lo único que me altera es tu asquerosa presencia y no les oculto nada. No tengo idea de qué diablos estará haciendo Alemania o Italia, tal vez solo se fue a emborrachar para ahogar sus penas o algo así, están haciendo demasiado alboroto por una tontería- dijo enojado el británico que aun no dejaba hablar ni respirar al americano que estaba al borde la inconsciencia

-Inglaterra tiene razón, nos estamos preocupando por nada, mejor vamos a comer, si Alemania no aparece ya lo buscaremos- propuso Corea restándole importancia al asunto, todos parecieron dudosos pero al final aceptaron y salieron en grupo del hotel.

-eso estuvo cerca- murmuró Inglaterra soltando un largo suspiro dejando libre por fin al ojiazul que dio una gran bocanada de aire.

Pero regresando con nuestros protagonistas, Alemania le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta que estaba cerrada con llave, la puerta cedió y se abrió chocando contra la pared haciendo un tenebroso eco en el resto de la casa lo que hizo temblar aun más a Feliciano.

-ten cuidado, no vayas a tropezar- le advirtió Alemania haciéndose paso en la habitación que olía a humedad y encierro.

Feliciano entró cuidando sus pasos, viendo que el cuarto estaba repleto de muebles antiguos, cajas y baúles del que sobresalía uno en especial pues era enorme y muy viejo.

-¿Todo esto era mío?- preguntó viendo las montañas de cosas.

-si- _y también de Romano_ pensó Alemania para sus adentros buscando algo en especifico mientras que el castaño curioseaba las cosas que en su mayoría eran viejas pinturas de paisajes italianos.

-aquí está- murmuró el alemán indicándole a Feliciano que se acercara. El muchacho hizo caso y saltando unas cuantas cajas llegó hasta donde estaba el rubio que le extendió un viejo álbum de fotos el cual el italiano tomó entre sus manos; recorrió con sus dedos las portadas forradas en cuero, volteó a ver a Alemania como pidiéndole permiso para hojearlo, el rubio solo le respondió con la mirada de manera impasible así que Feliciano buscó un pequeño espacio en el piso para sentarse pues ya estaba algo cansado de correr y caminar.

El italiano volvió a ver el álbum, respiró profundo y lo abrió; el hecho de encontrar fotografías en blanco y negro lo descolocó un poco, él esperaba ver fotos a color.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó viendo las maltratadas y amarillentas imágenes.

-son tuyas… míralas bien- respondió Alemania que aun estaba de pie.

Feliciano no le creyó ¿Cómo podrían ser suyas si esas imágenes eran casi del siglo XIX?... pero entonces algo lo aterró: él mismo aparecía en una de esas fotos, se veía de unos 16 años abrazando al muchacho que días antes había conocido y lo había corrido del hotel; ambos usaban trajes exageradamente elaborados, guantes, sombreros de plumas y en la mano un antifaz… tal vez era el festival de las mascaras de Venecia, pero la ciudad y la calle que lucía tras ellos se veía diferente…

Feliciano bajó la mirada encontrándose con la siguiente foto, está vez él de nuevo rodeado de muchas jovencitas, todas ellas envueltas en llamativos vestidos que solían usarse en los burdeles para bailar Can-Can, a su lado abrazando a una de las chicas, un hombre de cabello largo y escasa barba, a sus espaldas un enorme letrero que rezaba "Moulan Rouge".

Comenzando a asustarse aun mas, Feliciano cambió la página de manera brusca, ahora aparecía en el escenario de un gran teatro, recargado en un elegante piano de cola, frente al piano un hombre de anteojos que tocaba de manera solemne el instrumento. Otra foto, está vez Feliciano vestía de blanco y llevaba una pañoleta alrededor del cuello, estaba llorando mientras al parecer iba corriendo a un lado de otro chico que llevaba el mismo atuendo y este a su vez corría tomado de la mano al mismo muchacho que aparecía en la primera foto… Romano, había escuchado que ese era su nombre, los tres eran perseguidos por tres enormes toros mientras que mucha gente observaba desde los balcones de las casas vecinas.

Con sus manos temblorosas y asustadas Feliciano fue pasando las páginas del álbum con más velocidad, entre la desesperación y el miedo veía diferentes imágenes antiguas de él mismo en diferentes lugares y se atrevería a decir que épocas.

Aun asustado sacó las fotos del álbum casi con violencia, en el reverso de ellas escrito a mano estaban las fechas, lugares y personas, sus ojos iban de un lado a otro leyendo y mirando atónito dándose cuenta que sin lugar a dudas esa era su letra.

"_Londres 1865. Romano, Inglaterra y yo" _decía uno de los pedazos de papel y efectivamente en la foto de nuevo aparecía Feliciano, el tal Romano y alguien más de espesas cejas… los tres vestidos con elegantes trajes frac y sombreros de copa, atrás de ellos el Big Ben; el castaño sacó otra foto leyendo el reverso: _"1885 Navidad en casa de Finlandia y Suecia" _Otra vez aparecía él sentado en una gran mesa con dos personas, una de ellas parecía demasiado intimidante, la otra sonreía amable usando un gorro navideño.

Feliciano botó lejos la foto; sacaba una tras otra llenando el piso de viejas anécdotas. _¡Año nuevo 1900, siglo XX! _Y esta vez había un montón de personas, todos con copas levantadas, las mismas que había visto en el edificio del hotel.

El castaño comenzaba a respirar con dificultad a medida que seguía viendo y leyendo… eso no podía ser cierto… "_1914 La Gran Guerra" _Era él una vez más, ataviado con un uniforme militar correspondiente a la fecha marcada, cargaba una bandera completamente blanca, otra vez el tal Romano aparecía a su lado con el seño fruncido pero cargando la bandera italiana, detrás de ellos había más hombres, todos soldados. Tomó otra foto, está vez decía _"1940 Segunda Guerra Mundial. Alemania, Japón y yo" _Feliciano dio un jadeo al ver a la persona que ahora mismo estaba a su lado también aparecía en la foto, los tres con uniformes militares llenos de vendajes y heridas pero aun así sonrientes. El italiano vio otra foto… aquella solo decía _"Alemania" _con su mano temblorosa le dio la vuelta y de nuevo estaba el hombre rubio usando el uniforme de gala alemán de la Segunda Guerra, con su cruz de hierro bien pulida, sus medallas resaltando en el pulcro uniforme, su espalda recta, el cabello bien peinado y la mirada tremendamente seria.

Aquella era la foto mas maltratada, estaba arrugada y con manchas que parecían haber sido gotas de agua… o lagrimas.

-¿qué significa esto?... no puede ser- se negaba a creerlo el italiano sintiendo como se le iba el aire de los pulmones y la cabeza le taladraba sin piedad; volteó a ver uno de los baúles y en un arranque de desesperación lo volcó ¡Quería respuestas! ¡Una razón lógica!

Las cosas cayeron desparramadas a sus pies. Los vestidos de sirvienta, el traje blanco que había visto en sus sueños, libros, crucifijos, cartas, pinturas.

Tomó una de las cartas que eran casi pergaminos escritas con una letra cursiva e infantil en un italiano muy antiguo todas dirigidas a un lugar en España. Negando con la cabeza Feliciano siguió escarbando entre las cosas y entre los cuadros encontró retratos de él, de unos ocho años con ese supuesto Romano.

Más y más retratos al oleo todos ellos con una mujer de cabello largo y castaño, un hombre de anteojos y lunar bajo el labio usando exagerados trajes de finales de la Edad Media y renacentistas y finalmente uno tan solo dibujado con carboncillo de él mismo vestido como sirvienta durmiendo en una silla.

Demasiado asustado y conmocionado para asimilar aquello intentó levantarse pero solo logró resbalar y caer sobre su trasero alejándose aun en el piso de todos esos objetos que le provocaban migraña, como si el solo tocarlos le fueran a lastimar.

-no no no no ¿Qué es eso? No puede ser- decía atemorizado negando efusivamente con la cabeza que seguía doliéndole sin piedad -¡Es imposible!- gritó por fin soltándose en llanto -¿¡Quién soy! ¡¿QUÉ SOY?- preguntó en un alarido producto de su frustración cubriéndose la cara con las manos

-¡Eres Italia Veneciano, una nación!- le dijo entonces Alemania agachándose, tomándolo por los hombros haciendo que su voz retumbara por toda la habitación.

-pero es ilógico ¡una persona no puede ser un país!- le contradijo el italiano sin detener sus lagrimas

-claro que si- y Alemania tomó una de las manos del otro –siente, recuerda- puso la mano de Feliciano sobre el propio pecho del castaño –Aquí estaba Venecia- pasó la mano del humano hacía su estomago –aquí estaba Bologna- subió la mano hasta los ojos almendrados de este –estos de aquí eran Génova- por ultimo puso la mano que temblaba en los labios del latino que soltaban susurros inentendibles –y estos… estos eran Verona…-

-pero… no…- Feliciano aun intentaba negarse pero la mayor parte de su razón parecía estarle gritando: "¡Tiene razón, créele!"

-mira, yo también- y sin soltar la mano de Feliciano la llevó hasta su mejilla pálida –aquí está Hesse- dijo dejando que el castaño acariciara su mejilla para después poner la mano del castaño en su boca –estos son Hamburgo- bajó la mano de Feliciano hasta su pecho, justo en su corazón y este es…- pero antes de decirlo el castaño abrió primero la boca

-Ber… lín- pronunció con la voz ronca sin estar seguro de lo que decía. Lo sabía, sabía que esa parte del cuerpo del rubio era un estado, que toda la anatomía del ojiazul era la representación de una nación. No lo creía ¡lo sabía!

Su cabeza se sentía como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, la sangre comenzaba a salir de su nariz por lo intenso del dolor pero no le importó porque una verdad se estaba revelando ante él. Poco a poco sus ojos fueron abriéndose desmesuradamente como si estuviera despertando de un largo sueño, abrió la boca intentando pronunciar algo, sus labios articulaban palabras pero su voz no las reproducía hasta que sus cuerdas vocales reaccionaron.

-A… ¡Alemania!- gritó entonces arrojándose a los brazos del rubio como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía después de varios años… aunque en realidad si era así.

-¡Alemania eres tú!- el germano trató de reaccionar -¡Perdóname! ¡Perdón por haberte olvidado!- se disculpaba Italia hecho un mar de lagrimas mientras se aferraba a la ropa del otro y lo jalaba hacía él queriendo rodearlo por completo con sus brazos.

-Italia- dijo el alemán en un suspiro respondiendo el abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de este.

Su Italia estaba de vuelta…

/

**¿Y qué les pareció el capitulo? (Escondida detrás de una piedra)**


	7. Chapter 7

REENCUENTRO CON MI VIDA

Capitulo 7

Tras la sospechosa llamada de España, Romano se decidió a prepararse algo de comer; por alguna extraña razón tenía un mal presentimiento no solo porque era obvio que el español le estaba ocultando algo, como si no conociera al muy bastardo, sino que también tenía la sensación de que algo iba a suceder.

Sin darle más importancia a cosas irrelevantes siguió con su tarea en la cocina. Después de cómo una hora de meticulosa preparación de la salsa para su pasta la nación se estiró quitándose la pereza de encima fue entonces que sintió un mareo tan fuerte y repentino que casi cae al piso si no logra detenerse antes de la mesa, un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda y el airé le faltó por unos segundos.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Se preguntó sentándose en el piso pues sus piernas le temblaban como si no tuviera huesos en ellas, sus manos estaban heladas y aun le costaba un poco respirar así que decidió quedarse un poco más en el piso sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido de lo normal, el castaño respiró profundo intentando normalizarse…

-No debí levantarme hoy- dijo frunciendo el seño adjudicando el extraño sentimiento a todo el estrés que se había ganado durante el fin de semana.

Aun sentado en el azulejo del suelo cerró los ojos recargando su cabeza y espalda en la pared dándose cuenta de que a pesar de sus temblores involuntarios y el repentino frío en su cuerpo… se sentía tremendamente ligero…

Mientras tanto en Venecia, Italia aun lloraba como si sus lágrimas no tuvieran fin a la vez que Alemania le acariciaba la espalda tratando de reconfortarlo pues el italiano ya llevaba más de media hora llorando

-perdón- se disculpaba por milésima vez Italia escondiendo su cara en el ahora empapado hombro de Alemania que a pesar del molesto lloriqueo estaba tan feliz que no le importaba en absoluto convertirse en un pañuelo humano.

-perdón ve~- se volvió a disculpar el castaño por fin encarando al germano pero sin soltarlo el cual tan solo le limpio las lagrimas con las mangas de su chaqueta.

-no te preocupes- le dijo Alemania en voz queda terminando de limpiarle la cara al otro para después tomar su rostro entre sus manos –lo importante es que pudiste recordar- Italia sonrió levemente también poniendo sus manos sobre las de Alemania y asintiendo con la cabeza

-te extrañé mucho- dijo Italia aun con su voz ligeramente cortada sacándole una expresión dudosa al rubio

-¿Cómo si no tenías recuerdos de mi?- preguntó el ojiazul

-je je je je lo sé… pero siempre soñaba contigo, aunque antes no podía ver tu cara yo sabía que te extrañaba- explicó Italia sonriendo de nuevo haciendo sonrojar al alemán que tragó saliva de manera sonora

-Ah… Italia… yo… hay algo que quiero decirte- comenzó a decir Alemania ¡Aquella era su oportunidad para confesarle sus sentimientos al castaño!

-¡Espera!- le dijo Italia interrumpiéndolo de pronto a lo que Alemania lo miró algo asustado por el tono de voz alterado del italiano

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó esperando que fuera algo realmente importante

-¡Mi hermanito! Romano tiene que saber que recuperé mis recuerdos- dijo levantándose del piso jalando de la mano al germano para que este también se parara

-espera, no creo que sea una buena idea decirle a Romano aun- recomendó Alemania dejándose llevar por el italiano

-claro que si, debe estar muy preocupado- decía Italia sin soltar la mano de Alemania dirigiéndolo fuera de la habitación

-yo no diría eso- comentó el rubio sabiendo que el sureño había estado de todo tipo de ánimos excepto "preocupado"… tal vez "enojado" "furioso" y "resentido" eran las mejores palabras para describir a Romano durante aquellos diez años.

-claro que si, Romano siempre ha visto por mi desde que éramos niños y aunque vivimos separados muchos años todo el tiempo estaba al pendiente de lo que pasaba conmigo… mi hermano es una persona muy amable ve~- explicó Italia con una sonrisa soñadora

-aun así… no creo que sea una buena idea- murmuró Alemania recordando todas las veces que Romano había negado a Veneciano como su propio hermano; después de todo, lo que Italia le había hecho al mayor no era algo que se solucionara con una sonrisita y un "lo siento"

Los dos amigos caminaron por el viejo y descuidado pasillo cuando de pronto el teléfono celular de Alemania comenzó a sonar

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Italia al ver que Alemania parecía algo renuente a contestar

-ah… es Japón- dijo viendo la pantalla luminosa que indicaba quien le estaba llamando fue entonces que Italia le arrebató el móvil contestando

-¡Japón hola!- saludó Italia eufórico.

Al mismo tiempo en un restaurante Japón parpadeaba algo incrédulo

-¿Quién habla?- preguntó el oriental al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea ¿Acaso sus oídos lo estaban engañando o esa persona era…?

-¡soy yo, Italia ve~!- contestó el castaño tan feliz que apenas podía contener su emoción

-¡¿Italia-kun?- preguntó el asiático captando así la atención de todos los demás que estaban en el lugar –pero ¿Cómo?- cuestionaba un incrédulo Japón

-¡Acabo de recordar todo!- contestó Italia mientras que la voz de Alemania se escuchaba pidiéndole que le devolviera el teléfono.

-¿Es… es en serio?- preguntó Japón tomando asiento en una silla cercana a lo que las demás naciones se acercaron algo curiosas

-por supuesto que si ¡perdóname por haberte olvidado todo este tiempo Japón!- se disculpó Italia a lo que el moreno tomó con sus dos manos el teléfono sonriendo levemente y soltando un suspiro que más bien pareció una discreta risa

-no te preocupes por eso Italia-kun… estoy feliz de que hayas regresado- dijo Japón

-¡¿Qué ósea, como que estás hablando con Italia? ¡Dame eso!- y Polonia que estaba cerca le arrebató el teléfono al oriental

-Ósea Italia ¿súper en serio eres tú? Como que me lo juras por tu vida porque me va a dar un infarto como que totalmente horrible en este momento- decía Polonia paseándose con el celular de Japón mientras que todos los demás iban tras el rubio tratando de escuchar la conversación

-je je je je claro que soy yo- dijo Italia reconociendo la peculiar forma de hablar de su viejo amigo que soltó un gritito de niña por la emoción

-¡qué felicidad, como que te extrañaba así como que a horrores! Siempre estuve insistiéndoles a todos de que lo mejor era que recuperaras tus recuerdos- decía con voz melosa el polaco

-¡no es cierto! Hasta le dijiste a Alemania que lo dejara en paz- le reclamó Lituania que había escuchado eso último

-Osea Lit, no me hagas quedar mal ¿Si?- reclamó el ojiverde molesto y en su descuido Francia le quitó el teléfono

-Italiaaaaaaaaaaa- gritó dramáticamente el francés con las lagrimas resbalándole por las mejillas –Italia pequeño tonto ¡al fin regresaste! ¡Tú hermanito te extrañó mucho!- gritaba Francia armando todo un teatro en medio del restaurante a lo que España lo empujó quitándole también el teléfono

-Ita-chaaaaaan ¿Dónde estás? Queremos verte ahora mismo- decía España también con las lagrimas escurriéndole sin control

-Mi teléfono…- dijo Japón tratando de acercarse al par de europeos mientras que veía como las otras naciones se amontonaban, todos turnándose el teléfono para hablar hasta que Suecia tuvo la grandiosa idea de poner el altavoz.

-yo también los extrañé a todos, estoy muy feliz de poder hablar con ustedes otra vez- escucharon que el castaño les decía a todos que sonrieron por las tiernas palabras –por cierto ¿Inglaterra está por ahí?- preguntó a lo que los países giraron la cabeza hacía una de las esquinas del restaurante para ver que el mencionado tan solo tomaba su taza de té tranquilamente ajeno a todo aquel alboroto

-si, aquí está- contestó Estados Unidos viendo al ingles

-díganle por favor… que muchas gracias por todo…- todos guardaron silencio mirando con sospecha al ingles que comenzaba a toser atragantándose con la infusión y su cara pintándose de un brillante rojo al escuchar las palabras de Italia

-¡no se dé que está hablando ese idiota!- se defendió el rubio ante las miradas acusadoras de los otros países.

-¿Por qué le das las gracias a ese idiota?- preguntó Francia mirando con recelo al británico

-eh… por nada en especial… ah, es cierto… ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe si mi hermano aun está en Venecia?- dijo el castaño fue entonces que todos los presentes se quedaron callados formando una muy incómoda atmosfera

-¿Aun están ahí?- insistió Italia al no escuchar nada

-si… aquí estamos- dijo España en un tono ya no tan animado

-je je je je pensé que la llamada se había cortado, entonces… ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- cuestionó de nuevo y de pronto ya nadie quería contestar

-pues… Romano está en su casa- contestó el español

-¿Eh? Pero si ahora mismo estoy en nuestra casa, aunque parece que estuvo abandonada todo este tiempo- dijo Italia al mismo tiempo que todas las demás naciones iban alejándose poco a poco del teléfono como si no quisieran involucrarse en la conversación.

-je je je es que eso se debe a que Romano ya no vive ahí, se mudó a su casa de campo en Nápoles- explicó el español viendo que hasta Francia se alejaba de él con pasos disimulados mientras silbaba una canción

-oh… ya veo… bueno…- respondió un desilusionado italiano

-no me digas que quieres ir a verlo…- preguntó España temiendo la respuesta

-¡sí! Voy ahora mismo para Nápoles- contestó Italia y se alcanzó a escuchar también una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de Alemania que no se esperaba ese plan.

-Creo que no es una buena idea- opinó el castaño

-¿Porqué también tú dices eso? Alemania tampoco quiere que vaya- dijo algo decaído Italia

-es porque conozco a Romano y no creo que vaya a tomar muy bien la noticia-

-mmmmm… no creo que el hermanito España de verdad conozca tan bien a mi hermano como dice- murmuró Italia

-¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó el hispano que no alcanzó a escuchar bien la última frase.

-nada, bueno, tenemos que irnos. Ustedes no se vayan aun de Venecia ¡Quiero verlos a todos! _Ciao- _y cortó la comunicación.

Italia sonrió devolviéndole el teléfono al germano con una gran sonrisa

-entonces… creo que eso de ir a ver a Romano es en serio- adivinó Alemania a lo que Italia dio un saltito alegre dándole la razón al ojiazul. Ya no podía esperar más por darle la noticia a su gemelo, casi le parecía divertido imaginar la cara que este pondría.

-vamos, no podemos perder más tiempo tenemos que tomar el primer vuelo que encontremos a Nápoles ve~- le decía Italia tomando una vez mas de la mano a Alemania apresurándolo para salir de la vieja casa saliendo de nuevo a las calles.

Para cuando Alemania se dio cuenta ambos ya estaban abordando un avión, era increíble la facilidad que tenía Italia para tomar decisiones y ponerlas en práctica sin pensar antes en las consecuencias pero el italiano se veía tan feliz y emocionado que Alemania no se atrevió a detenerlo… le gustaba demasiado ver esa sonrisa en su cara como para arrebatársela.

Tras unas cuantas horas de viaje las cuales sirvieron para que tanto Alemania e Italia se pusieran al corriente de lo que habían hecho de sus vidas, el avión aterrizó. La ciudad ya estaba a obscuras y las estrellas comenzaban a asomarse por entre el cielo que se tornaba de un color rosado hasta irse destiñendo de un profundo azul obscuro; Italia respiró profundo, aun se acordaba que Romano lo había corrido del hotel cuando él todavía no recordaba nada y no negaría que el mayor parecía estar algo enojado pero aquello era completamente normal, de todos modos Italia estaba seguro que tras hacerle saber a su hermano que ya era el mismo de antes este lo recibiría con los brazos bien abiertos… sin embargo no podía deshacerse de esos nervios que lo estaban traicionando a último momento.

-Italia ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Alemania viendo como el castaño no se mantenía en paz, movía sus manos sus piernas, mordía su labio, jugaba con su cabello pensando en que le diría a su hermano

-s… s… si- respondió el castaño caminando con sus músculos tan tensos que casi parecía una cómica imitación de un robot

-no tenemos que hacer esto, podemos esperar o que alguien más le dé la noticia- propuso Alemania

-¡No! Yo tengo que decírselo… además ya estamos aquí y tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi hermanito- dijo alegre Italia tratando de olvidar sus nervios y siguiendo con su camino… o mejor dicho a su segundo reencuentro.

Sin embargo había alguien que no estaba del mismo humor. Romano se paseaba de un lado a otro de su casa sin poder quitarse esa ansiedad que le estaba devorando los órganos y la paciencia. Desde el amanecer estaba sintiendo aquel mal presentimiento el cual se intensificó por su mareo de la tarde; el castaño casi podía sentir que le iba a salir salpullido si seguía con esos nervios inexplicables.

Por fin arto de no encontrar en que distraerse decidió quedarse en el sillón esperando que la bendita televisión tuviera algo bueno para mantener su mente concentrada en algo; una hora después sus parpados se cerraban lentamente, pero antes de caer dormido alguien llamó al timbre de su casa, con una maldición y un bostezo arrastró los pies hasta la puerta… fue en ese momento cuando su corazón se detuvo por una milésima de segundo.

-_indietro, fratello (regresé, hermano)- _anunció Italia con la sonrisa más dulce que su rostro inocente podía poner.

Los ojos de Romano no podían abrirse más porque sus parpados ya no se lo permitían, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y su pecho se hinchó tanto como pudo pues intentaba tomar de nuevo el aire que había perdido. Italia mientras tanto veía la expresión estupefacta de Romano, tal vez este lo abrazaría después de salir de su shock o quizá lo insultaría mientras le sonreía… después de todo Italia sabía bien que su hermano era una de las personas más cálidas que conocía a pesar de que nadie lo creyera… lástima que todos esos buenos pensamientos se fueron al carajo cuando el puño de Romano dio de lleno en la boca de Veneciano tan fuerte que le partió el labio al menor provocándole un sangrado instantáneo al mismo tiempo que este caía al piso por la fuerza del golpe.

Italia apenas iba a quejarse cuando Romano se le aventó encima golpeándolo con más fuerza y con los dos puños al mismo tiempo.

-Auch, hermano… espera…- pedía Italia llorando y poniéndose los brazos frente a su cara tratando de protegerse de los puños de Romano que golpeaban cualquier lugar del cuerpo del otro castaño, ya fuera su cara o su cuerpo, la lluvia de golpes no se detenía, amoratando el cuerpo de Italia, dejando marcas por todos lados y hasta sacando sangre ya fuera de la piel de Veneciano o los propios nudillos de Romano.

-¿Qué te pasa? Detente- suplicaba Italia sintiendo golpes en sus costillas y mandíbula junto con un río de sangre que salía de su nariz y boca. El mayor no contestaba solo seguía golpeando, soltando gruñidos, poniendo más fuerza en su desenfrenado ataque.

-¡Te digo que te detengas, me duele!- gritó Veneciano logrando agarrar las muñecas de Romano

-¡A MI TAMBIÉN ME DUELE!- gritó en respuesta el mayor que daba respiraciones entrecortadas y miraba iracundo a Veneciano que le regresaba la mirada asustado aun sin soltar sus manos

-herma…-

-¿A qué viniste… "Feliciano"?- preguntó Romano pronunciando aquel nombre humano con desprecio, como si quisiera escupirlo fuera de su sistema.

-yo… acabo de recuperar mis recuerdos…- contestó temeroso el menor viendo como una sonrisa socarrona se formaba en los labios del mayor que no se molestó en liberarse del agarre de su mellizo

-Wow, el perfecto final para tu perfecta tragedia, no creí que te gustara tanto ser el protagonista de todo. –comentó Romano de manera sarcástica -ya puedo imaginarme las caras de todos cuando te vean llegar después de diez años… aunque conociéndote seguro ya les fuiste con el chisme y preguntaste por mí diciendo alguna estupidez como "Tengo que hacerle saber a mi hermanito"- dijo imitando el meloso tono de voz de su gemelo el cual desvió la mirada apenado haciendo que Romano soltara una carcajada llena de desprecio

-eres tan transparente; de todos modos ¡Felicidades! Lograste ser el centro de atención durante una década entera justo como tú lo querías- le decía aun sonriéndole de esa manera extraña y fría

-no digas eso… yo no quería que esto sucediera…- murmuró Italia aflojando el agarre pero sin soltar del todo al otro que volvió a reír con la misma carcajada estridente

-Casi me lo creo "Feli", parece que has practicado tu entrada triunfal durante este tiempo- se burló el mayor haciendo que su hermano frunciera el seño

-¡no es cierto!- le gritó Veneciano levantándose y obligando ahora a su hermano a caer en el piso y poniéndose sobre él, el otro lo miró desafiante –yo no quería que las cosas se dieran así ¡pero no tenía opción!- se justificó Italia

-¡si tenías opción!- le contradijo Romano tratando de mantener su cara enfadada pero de vez en cuando sus cejas temblaban curveándose en una expresión de profunda tristeza

-claro que no… yo solo… quería hacer lo correcto y que nadie quedara involucrado, sobre todo tú- explicó Italia notando que Romano volvía a reír.

-en serio eres un imbécil ¿Verdad Feliciano? Nunca te pusiste a pensar en las consecuencias de tus estupideces porque solo has logrado hacer mi vida miserable estos diez años ¡¿Acaso tienes una maldita idea de lo que todos decían a mis espaldas? Ellos me miraban y murmuraban diciendo que yo te había obligado a renunciar, claro, si el tonto Italia del Sur siempre ha tenido envidia de Italia del Norte, es más que obvio que fue él quien le obligó a dejar de ser una nación, desde que son niños lo ha odiado- soltó otra risa pero las lagrimas comenzaban a salir mientras reía –JA JA JA JA JA… pero el único que me odió todo este tiempo fuiste tú- le dijo tratando de mantener sus sonrisa a pesar de que sus lagrimas escurrían por las esquinas de sus ojos

-¡Yo no te odio!- trató de contradecir Italia

-¡Si me odias! si no fuera así no me hubieras abandonado, a pesar de que te dije que no lo hicieras me dejaste- le recordó Romano liberando por fin sus manos golpeando está vez con sus puños el piso que tenía manchas de sangre gracias a los golpes antes propinados.

-No quería abandonarte, ni quería causarte problemas- se justificó Italia poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de su hermano también comenzando a llorar dejando que sus lagrimas se mezclaran con la sangre de sus heridas recientes –Eres mi hermano… yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti- le explicó con su llanto aumentando

-¡¿Y que sabes tú acerca de lo que es mejor para mí! ¿Acaso me lo preguntaste? ¡No! ¿Me pediste ayuda? ¡Tampoco lo hiciste! Por Dios Veneciano, pudimos haber encontrado una solución entre los dos- le reclamó el sureño a lo que Italia no supo que decir solo vio como su hermano poco a poco se levantaba quedando sentado en el piso y él aun sobre el mayor

-Siempre eres así, hablando y hablando todo el tiempo y cuando de verdad necesitas abrir tu estúpida bocota te quedas callado queriéndote llevar todo el peso encima- dijo Romano tomando repentinamente por los hombros a Veneciano que se cubrió con sus brazos pensando que este lo volvería a golpear, incluso cerró los ojos esperando los golpes, al no recibir nada abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos notando que Romano ya no sonreía ni parecía enojado solo lo miraba con un dejo de tristeza

-¿O acaso fui tan mal hermano? ¿De verdad era tan difícil confiar en mí?- le preguntó asustado por la respuesta, ya ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar el temblor de su voz o que las lagrimas escurrieran sin control por sus mejillas –todos dicen que no se puede estar conmigo… hasta el bastardo España a veces ni siquiera me soporta… pero yo pensaba- el sureño agachó su cabeza aun tomando a Veneciano por los hombros –yo creía que tú eras diferente ¿Por eso te quisiste convertir en humano? ¿Por qué ya no aguantabas vivir conmigo?- le preguntaba tan asustado que Italia sentía el temblor involuntario de las manos de su hermano sobre su cuerpo así que sin resistir mas se le aventó al mayor volviendo a tirarlo pero esta vez lo abrazaba con fuerza

-¡Perdóname hermanito! Yo no quería ser un humano, yo quería vivir por siempre contigo y los demás ¡Perdón!- lloraba y gritaba Italia aferrándose al cuello de Romano mascullando disculpas entre sollozos

-¿Qué haces idiota? ¡No llores, el que se siente mal soy yo!- le gritó en respuesta Romano también llorando y respondiendo el abrazo aun en el piso

-perdón- se volvió a disculpar Italia

-no te voy a perdonar, hermano tonto- le advirtió Romano abrazando tan fuerte a Italia que escuchó un leve quejido por parte del menor pero no le importó solo seguía rodeándolo con sus brazos, como tanto deseó hacerlo durante esos diez años…

Mientras tanto Alemania estaba un poco más lejos de la casa de Romano esperando a Italia pues este había insistido en que quería hablar a solas con su mellizo. Mirando las estrellas recargado en una pared el ojiazul pensaba que tal vez el reto más grande que les esperaba no era comunicarle la noticia a Romano… sino esperar el veredicto de los superiores de Italia… ¿Qué futuro le esperaba a Veneciano ahora que había recordado quien era?

/

**¿Verdad que Romanito es un amor?**


	8. Chapter 8

REENCUENTRO CON MI VIDA

CAPITULO 8

Alemania le dio un último vistazo a las estrellas al darse cuenta de que Italia ya había tardado demasiado; supuso que era normal dado que el italiano tenía que hablar muchas cosas con su hermano sin embargo por alguna extraña razón no confiaba en Romano ni en su reacción así que el alemán yendo en contra de la petición de Italia de dejar solos a los hermanos se aventuró a casa de Romano… tan solo para asegurarse de que el mayor de los gemelos no estuviera matando a golpes al menor.

Cuando el rubio llegó a la casa pudo ver que la puerta estaba abierta y a pocos pasos de ella estaba Italia llorando desconsoladamente sobre las piernas de Romano el cual estaba en el piso y lo estaba regañando en un fluido italiano. Veneciano cubría su cara con sus manos hasta que el sureño le obligó a destaparse el rostro fue entonces que Alemania pudo ver la cara amoratada y llena de sangre de Italia así que corrió hasta el par de hermanos, tomo a Italia del antebrazo y de un solo jalón lo levantó alejándolo todo lo posible de Romano que apenas si alcanzó a reaccionar.

-¿Qué diablos le hiciste a Italia?- le reclamó Alemania poniéndose frente al castaño mirando furioso a Romano que frunció el seño

-¡no le hice nada!- reclamó Romano

-¿entonces como explicas que esté todo golpeado?- exigió una respuesta el alemán furioso con el otro italiano que se levantó

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! Veneciano y yo solo estábamos teniendo una charla ¿Qué nunca tuviste una con tu bastardo hermano?- le recriminó la parte Sur poniéndose las manos en las caderas desviando la mirada

-si, pero ninguno terminaba así- dijo haciendo referencia al herido muchacho

-Ve~ Alemania, no te preocupes, estoy bien- le trató de tranquilizar Italia con su sonrisa de siempre aunque esos moretones no combinaban del todo con su expresión risueña

-no lo defiendas, mejor vámonos, te dije que era una mala idea venir- le ordenó Alemania ahora tomándolo de la mano

-oye, suelta a mi hermano- y dicho esto Romano arrebató al menor del agarre del rubio que parpadeó un par de veces algo sorprendido ¿Acaso había dicho "hermano"? –Veneciano se queda conmigo hoy, tú te puedes largar a tu casa o al infierno que es lo mismo- le dijo Romano separando a Italia del rubio

-¿Y dejarlo contigo para que sigas golpeándolo? No gracias, Italia viene conmigo- y dicho esto Alemania volvió a tomar a Italia de la mano sin embargo Romano aun no soltaba al menor

-¡Entonces quedémonos los tres juntos aquí!- propuso alegre Veneciano

-¡por supuesto que no!- dijeron al unísono Romano y Alemania a lo cual Italia comenzó a reír algo divertido por las usuales peleas entre aquellos dos.

A pesar de que antes odiaba que pelearan todo el tiempo ahora después de tantos años disfrutaba escucharlos discutir… por fin había regresado a casa, a su mundo… con las dos personas que mas amaba.

-esto es algo infantil… primero hay que curar las heridas de Italia- propuso el germano algo apenado por su actitud

-ve~ también las de mi hermanito- dijo alzando la mano del mayor que aun estaba enlazada con la suya haciendo ver los nudillos sangrantes de este lo que provocó que el ojiazul le dedicara una mirada de reproche a Romano que tan solo la ignoró.

Fueron a la sala, Alemania intentaba curar las heridas de Italia que soltaba uno que otro lloriqueo por el ardor del alcohol sobre sus heridas mientras que escuchaba los regaños de Romano ya que este decía que el germano era muy brusco con el menor. Habiendo curado a Italia, Romano se negó rotundamente a ser tratado por el alemán así que Veneciano terminó curando a su gemelo el cual también se la pasaba llamándole la atención porque este era un inútil, descuidado y que no sabía hacer nada bien.

-¡deja de insultar a Italia! Y yo que pensaba que ya se habían reconciliado…-murmuró Alemania

-¿Quién diablos se reconcilio? Yo nunca dije que haya perdonado a este bastardo… ¡Ouch! Con un carajo, ten cuidado- gritó Romano mientras Italia le vendaba la mano

-Debiste haberme hecho caso… tu hermano no tiene remedio- le dijo Alemania al castaño que parecía realmente feliz

-je je je no es cierto Alemania, aunque no lo parezca mi hermanito está muy feliz en este momento- dijo Italia siguiendo con su tarea

-¡No estoy feliz, idiota!- le recriminó el sureño con la cara roja de la vergüenza dejándose tratar por el menor que soltó una risita

-¿lo ves? ¡Mi hermanito está tan feliz como yo de que nos hayamos reunido por fin!- exclamó Italia terminando de vendar al otro y abrazándolo inesperadamente

-¡Suéltame maldito imbécil traidor!- le ordenó Romano con la cara aun mas sonrojada sin embargo tampoco hacía nada para quitarse al menor de encima…

Finalmente entre peleas e insultos el sueño comenzaba a vencer al trío que bostezaba de vez en cuando.

-¿Por qué diablos tengo que compartir mi cama contigo?- preguntó Romano acostado en su cama mirando al techo.

-Fue idea de Italia no mía- respondió Alemania también mirando al techo pues después de una larga discusión los tres habían terminado durmiendo en la cama de Romano con Veneciano en medio y los otros dos a sus lados.

El de ojos almendrados ya estaba profundamente dormido, con una mano entrelazada con la de su hermano y la otra con la de Alemania, sujetándolos fuerte aun entre sueños, aferrándose a ellos. Todo se mantuvo en silencio, tan solo interrumpido por los suspiros y balbuceos de Veneciano que estaba muy cansado, demasiadas emociones por un día.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?...- preguntó Alemania en voz baja para no despertar al otro

-eso debiste pensarlo antes de hacerlo recordar- contestó Romano, Alemania estaba a punto de recriminarle algo pero una mirada seria de Romano se lo impidió… todo se quedó en silencio otra vez

-supongo que tendré que hablar con mi superior… después de todo ya no es el mismo de hace diez años- dijo Romano soltando un suspiro

-¿Crees que acepte a Italia como una nación de nuevo?- preguntó Alemania mirando de reojo al mencionado que se removía en la cama de vez en cuando.

-pues no pienso pedirle permiso…- respondió por ultimo Romano cerrando sus ojos recostándose y quedando de frente al menor aun sin soltar su mano. Alemania dibujó una débil sonrisa, a veces Romano hacía cosas que hacían que su opinión sobre él cambiara, aunque solo muy raras veces.

Y así la noche pasó, tranquila… sin sueños tristes o felices… sin sentimientos reprimidos de tristeza o felicidad, tan solo disfrutando la calidez en las manos de aquellos tres que esperaban de alguna manera que aquella momentánea paz no se viera interrumpida… pero el amanecer y un último reto los esperaba.

El sol sorprendió al par de italianos y al alemán… era hora de saber que destino le esperaba al muchacho… ser una nación o ser un humano normal de nuevo. Italia estaba consciente de que cualquier cosa podía pasar y cualquiera de las dos decisiones sería dolorosa; si no podía ser una nación de nuevo tendría que pasar por una segunda despedida… si dejaba de ser un humano tendría que decir adiós a la vida que tuvo por diez años… pero de alguna manera esa idea no lo aterrorizaba tanto como la primera.

Tratando de mantener su buen humor y su sonrisa firme se dirigió a las oficinas del superior de Romano, Alemania lo acompañaba como un mero apoyo moral, pero era justo lo que Italia necesitaba en ese momento. Veneciano respiró profundo recordando el día en que le dijeron que dejaría de ser una nación, un apretón de manos por parte de su hermano le dio el valor de tocar la puerta de la oficina, Alemania tomó la decisión quedarse afuera.

-Adelante- dijo una voz desconocida para Italia pero fue Romano quien abrió la puerta, ambos gemelos entraron

El presidente se quedó algo sorprendido al ver al otro chico que era idéntico a Romano, volteó a ver al mayor como buscando una explicación.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó mirando a Italia

-es mi hermano… Veneciano, bueno, antes solía ser Italia del Norte- contestó Romano cruzándose de brazos

-¿Italia del Norte?- repitió el hombre examinando de pies a cabeza al otro a quien le estaban devorando los nervios

-Sí, Veneciano era mi otra mitad hasta que tu bastardo predecesor decidió que ya no era necesario que fuera una nación así que…-

-vienes a pedirme que lo haga una nación otra vez ¿o me equivoco?- interrumpió el superior

-ah… pues si…- respondió Romano algo extrañado por esa respuesta… demasiado sospechosa.

-al parecer tenían razón- el hombre se masajeó la sien dando un suspiro -cuando tomé este puesto me dijeron que tal vez tú vendrías un día con una propuesta así, aunque para ser honesto no me lo esperaba- comentó el presidente

-Por favor… déjeme ser una nación de nuevo… yo quiero ser un país otra vez y vivir para mi pueblo- pidió tímidamente Veneciano

-lo siento pero eso es imposible- declaró con toda tranquilidad el superior y fue como si toda la felicidad que Italia había sentido durante el día anterior se estuviera derrumbando poco a poco frente a sus ojos.

-por… ¿Por qué?- preguntó Italia alzando su cara buscando una explicación. Le parecía increíble ver a aquel hombre estar tan impasible, sin siquiera una reacción ¡Nada! Era como si no le importara en lo más absoluto

-no puedo hacer eso, no puedes dejar de ser una nación y después otra vez por capricho querer serlo- dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros para después ver con una sonrisa cínica al menor de los gemelos –después de todo… fue tu decisión… o eso me dijeron- dijo como si nada recargando su mejilla en la palma de su mano

-si… fue mi decisión, ¡pero yo no quería dejar de ser un país! Me dijeron que era por el bien de mi gente solo por eso lo hice pero yo en ningún momento quise ser un humano normal yo amo ser una nación, por eso permítame ser un país de nuevo… por favor… se lo ruego- dijo Italia con su voz comenzando a quebrarse ¿Qué más podía hacer más que suplicar? Solo quería su vida de vuelta

-ya te dije que no puedo además Romano hace muy bien su trabajo, si tanto te importa tu gente puedes confiar en tu hermano- dijo el presidente como si estuviera tratando con un chiquillo que hacía berrinche

-¿En serio te das cuenta de tu ineptitud? Es obvio que yo no puedo hacerlo solo ¡Estamos en crisis y solo vamos empeorando! Necesito a Veneciano para llevar todo el trabajo- trató de razonar el mayor ganándose una mirada aburrida de su superior que hasta bostezó al escuchar tontos dramas

-me extraña eso de ti Romano, tú siempre eres muy pragmático y esto de los sentimentalismos no se te da ¿Para qué quieres a este chico de vuelta? Solo será un estorbo tener dos naciones humanas… este tal Veneciano, es innecesario- declaró fríamente el presidente… aunque esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso ya que Romano caminó a largas zancadas hasta el escritorio del hombre, se apoyó en la mesa y tomó de la corbata de seda a su superior mirándolo iracundo.

-vuelve a decir eso y estás muerto- le amenazó con su rostro a centímetros del de su jefe que por un momento pareció asustado para después fruncir el entrecejo dándole un manotazo a Romano para que soltase su corbata

-Haz que Veneciano vuelva a ser un país, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer o a quien tengas que sobornar, ni siquiera que tengas que dar tu trasero a quien sea, mi hermano va a volver a ser la parte Norte y yo seré otra vez la parte Sur, es una orden- le dijo Romano aun con esa mirada fiera en sus ojos

-¡Tú no me das ordenes, soy tu superior!- grito enfadado el presidente levantándose de su asiento pero Romano fue más violento e igual o más enojado que su jefe logró volcar el pesado escritorio haciendo retumbar la oficina

-¡Y yo soy tu nación!- gritó el castaño saltando el escritorio quedando de frente a su jefe tomando por las solapas del saco al hombre –escúchame bien chiquillo, yo he vivido siglos enteros, tu patética vida es NADA comparada a lo que yo he visto y vivido así que no quieras ponerte a contradecirme. Si todos estos años he seguido tus estúpidas órdenes es porque no me quedaba de otra pero ahora me vas a escuchar a mí: Veneciano va a ser una nación otra vez…- pero antes de que el presidente pudiera contestar un montón de hombres armados irrumpieron en la habitación apuntando con sus pistolas no solo a Romano sino también a Feliciano que temblaba realmente asustado

-¡suéltalo o disparamos!- ordenó uno de los hombres, al parecer habían escuchado el alboroto y habían llamado a seguridad. Alemania intentaba entrar también a la habitación pero un par de sujetos se lo impedían.

-hermano, suéltalo- le pidió Italia aun temeroso así que a regañadientes el mayor soltó a su superior aun siendo apuntado por las armas

-Lo siento Romano pero no puedo hacer posible tu petición. Tu hermano no volverá a ser una nación… es más, ni siquiera volverá a ser humano…- Italia volteó a ver al superior que se acomodaba el saco con un gesto de fastidio… algo estaba mal…

El jefe se dirigió esta vez a Italia que sentía sus piernas temblar en contra de su voluntad

-ahora que has recuperado tus recuerdos como nación es peligroso mantenerte con vida… sabes muchas cosas- dijo con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios… y sin que alguien se lo esperara un disparo resonó en la oficina…

Italia cayó al piso ante los ojos atónitos de Romano y Alemania que con una fuerza anormal se quitó de encima a quienes le impedían el paso tan solo para correr a Italia que miraba a la nada tratando de enfocar sus ojos almendrados en algún lugar mientras la sangre salían profusamente de su pecho manchando las manos de Alemania y el piso

-Italia… Italia…- repetía Alemania sin saber qué hacer, demasiado conmocionado viendo a Italia desangrándose, sintiendo el tibio liquido escarlata en sus propias manos mientras que Romano se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas con los ojos tan abiertos al igual que su boca, inmóvil y mudo.

¿Porqué? ¿Porqué se había empeñado en hacerle recordar? ¿Porqué tuvo que pasar eso?

-Alemania… no me quiero ir…- dijo Italia con sus ojos perdiendo brillo y una tímida lagrima resbalando por su mejilla, su voz era débil y sus manos torpes y heladas buscaban el rostro de Alemania

-No te vas a ir Italia, no de nuevo- le dijo Alemania abrazando el frágil cuerpo que iba drenándose de sangre.

-Veneciano…- solo escuchó que Romano murmuraba una y otra vez, como un rezo a su propio hermano, una súplica para que no lo abandonara otra vez.

-vámonos de aquí- ordenó el superior, ya después alguien se encargaría de limpiar aquel desastre.

-Italia, ¡quédate conmigo por favor!- le pidió Alemania abrazándolo sin medir su fuerza pero el italiano ya no respondía. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control de los ojos del germano que mecía el cuerpo de Italia aun en sus brazos, enterrando sus dedos en los cabellos castaños mientras que los delgados brazos solo colgaban inertes a ambos lados sin corresponder el abrazo. Romano se mantenía en su mismo sitio mirando la escena sin decir nada con la misma expresión estupefacta.

Eso no podía estar pasando… aun no perdonaba a Veneciano, ¡este aun tenía que pedirle disculpas muchas veces mas, aun tenía que pelear con él, aun tenía que decirle lo idiota que era!… su hermanito tonto… no podía estar muerto…

La sangre dejó de fluir por las manos de Alemania que sollozaba sin poder reprimir ese maldito llanto, la mejilla fría de Italia aun estaba pegada a la suya, miles de cosas pasaban por su mente, cosas que no pudo decir, cosas que no pudo hacer, tan solo un millón de cosas que en ese momento ya eran imposibles… hasta que sintió un leve cosquilleo cerca de su cuello, lo sintió una segunda vez y una tercera

-¡Está respirando!- exclamó Alemania captando la atención de Romano que tardó en reaccionar -¡Respira, Italia aun respira!- gritó separando ligeramente el cuerpo del muchacho, Romano se acercó a gatas y pegó su oído al ensangrentado pecho de Italia para percibir el débil palpitar de su corazón.

-¡Llama a una ambulancia!- le exigió Alemania haciendo presión en el pecho de Italia para que este no perdiera más sangre. Como pudo Romano se levantó dando traspiés corriendo al teléfono marcando el número de emergencia, habiendo colgado regresó a un lado de su hermano

-¡No te atrevas a morirte Veneciano idiota!- le gritó a su hermano tomando su mano fría entre la suya como si con aquel gesto le impidiera al otro irse de su lado de nuevo.

Después de eso todo pasó tan rápido, tanto Alemania como Romano solo recordaban a un grupo de paramédicos diciendo cosas inentendibles, yendo de un lado a otro, el sonido de la ambulancia zumbando en sus oídos, Veneciano lleno de tubos y sangre camino al hospital más cercano; el germano y el italiano no se separaban de Italia que se veía tan pálido como la cera. Llegaron al hospital y en menos de cinco minutos tuvieron que dejar ir al italiano que iba directo a cirugía.

La espera les parecía eterna, y cada minuto era como una hora, veían a los doctores caminar pero ninguno les decía nada solo veían sus caras estoicas y sus entrecejos fruncidos murmurando para ellos mismos sin decirle nada a los otros dos.

Alemania se limitó a quedarse parado con la espalda recargada en la pared mirando de reojo a los médicos tratando de descifrar lo que decían entre ellos mientras que Romano estaba sentado con un crucifijo entre sus manos seguro recitando alguna oración pues aunque solo pocos lo supieran era un ferviente católico y en ese momento estaba confiando en Dios como nunca había hecho en su vida.

Nunca supieron cuantas duró la operación ni les importó, tan solo les interesaba lo que el doctor, que se acercaba a ellos, les diría.

Como si se tratara de una larga tortura el doctor pausó un momento antes de dar la noticia, el médico tomó aire y dijo:

-Nunca en toda mi carrera había visto algo como lo que le sucedió a ese chico…- comenzó a decir –la bala dio directamente en su corazón destruyendo arterias de suma importancia- Alemania sintió como si le estuvieran arrebatando el aliento mientras que para Romano todo se detuvo a su alrededor… -pero al retirar la bala y estar a punto de intentar hacer algo por su corazón, este ya estaba intacto- respondió el doctor. Tanto el alemán como el latino tuvieron que apoyarse en la pared para no caer, sin quererlo y por una oleada de felicidad corriendo por sus venas comenzaron a reír dejando un poco escéptico al doctor

-Entonces está bien ¿Italia está bien?- Preguntó Alemania aun entre risas

-pues si… aunque aun está inconsciente y queremos mantener su corazón vigilado, les avisaré cuando puedan pasar a verlo- y con ello el doctor se retiró dejando a los otros dos riendo juntos por primera vez.

El corazón de Italia no había sufrido nada grave… eso era porque una bala no podía matar a una nación, un país moría cuando su territorio entero era destruido ¡Italia Veneciano era una nación de nuevo! Tal vez lo había sido otra vez desde el instante en que había recuperado sus recuerdos o cuando deseó con toda su alma regresar a ser lo que era.

Romano y Alemania siguieron riendo sintiendo como todo el peso que habían sentido por unas horas o tal vez hasta años se iba de sus hombros junto con cada risotada que daban y sin quererlo las lagrimas también comenzaban a salir junto con sus sonrisas.

Un día entero después la enfermera les informó que ya podían pasar a ver al susodicho pues ya estaba despierto; con pasos rápidos y evitando correr Romano y Alemania fueron hasta el cuarto del paciente pero al entrar… medio mundo, literalmente medio mundo, estaba alrededor de la cama hablando animadamente con el italiano, incluso Japón estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama sonriendo abiertamente.

-¡¿qué carajos hacen todos ustedes aquí!- les gritó Romano señalando a toda la convención de países que solo rieron nerviosos

-Hermanito, Alemania ¡hola!- saludó Italia intentando incorporarse

-¡no te muevas idiota o te vas a abrir esa maldita herida!- le regañó Romano empujando a los presentes que le reclamaban siendo ignorados

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Alemania reprimiendo sus ganas de aventarse a la cama y llenar de mimos al castaño

-ve~ mejor que nunca- contestó el otro mientras que el rubio se le quedó mirando de manera dulce…

-ejem… Como que nos retiramos un momento para dejarlos solitos- propuso Francia con un sonrisita traviesa a lo que los demás estuvieron de acuerdo

-claro que no pervertido, yo me quedo- contradijo Romano siendo jalado del brazo por España

–oh no, tú vienes con nosotros, tienes que contarnos que pasó, nos enteramos de puro milagro solo porque Polonia lo posteó en Twitter- decía el latino saliendo de la habitación junto con el italiano

-¡Suéltame bastardo!- se quejaba el mayor de los gemelos pero al final fue sacado de la recamara quedando solo Alemania e Italia.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi Ale…- pero antes de terminar la frase el germano ya tenía sus labios puestos sobre los de Italia

-no voy a esperar a que algo más pase- dijo Alemania separándose por fin de la boca del castaño que parpadeó un par de veces con la cara sonrojada y su corazón adolorido por la herida latiéndole más fuerte que nunca.

Y por si lo preguntaban, unos días después el superior de Italia y Romano fue destituido de su cargo aunque a los medios solo se les dijo que había sido por malversación del dinero de la nación. Pero eso ya no le importaba por ahora a Italia el cual tuvo que renunciar a su plaza como profesor de arte y tuvo que despedirse de sus queridos estudiantes y compañeros pero aquella pequeña tristeza no era nada comparado con la dicha que le causaba el reencuentro con su vida.

FIN.

/

**Wow, lo terminé ¡UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS A TODS POR HABER LEIDO HASTA ESTE CAPITULO! También otro millón de gracias por haberse dado el tiempo de comentar, espero hayan disfrutado esta humilde historia y bueno… ¡Nos leemos entre fics!**


End file.
